Cherry Blossom High School
by ForbiddenWolf19
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo; now high schoolers are reunited with Syaoran and Eriol, and with them come new adventures full of twist and turns. Final couple: SxS and TxE
1. Chapter 1: The Typical Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters from the anime; they all belong rightfully to Clamp. I only own this storyline and the OCs throughout this story. Thank you. **

**Chapter 1: Another Typical Day**

-Female Dorm Room-

"7:27 am! Not again! I am going to be late! Tomoyo–Chan, you're still here too?! Tomoyo-chan, why didn't you wake me up?!" A wide eyed emerald female called as she clumsily rolled out of her bed.

"What do you mean, why didn't I wake you?" Recalled a slightly panicked voice from the bedroom across. "Sakura-chan, can't you see I'm just as late as you are!? Geez, I think your over sleeping habits are starting to rub off on me"

A small thud followed by a hoarse hiss was heard from the previous bedroom where the emerald eyed girl stayed. In her rushing state of being slightly blinded from trying to tug her uniform shirt over her head, she had accidently tripped over her open bottom dresser drawer that she had neglected to close after grabbing a pair of fresh socks beforehand. Giving the open drawer a pout filled glare before shoving it closed and returning to her task of rushing to finish to dress.

Sakura Kinomoto, a 17 year old teenager. She had auburn hair that touched the tip of her back. Sakura had bright emerald eyes and was slim and in shape. Tomoyo Daidoji was also 17 years old and had dark grayish-lavender hair that touched the middle of her back. She had lavender eyes to her hair and was pale and slim. Both girls were in their third year at Tomoeda high school. Sakura was on the cheerleading squad and Tomoyo was President of the news paper club. Both of them were pretty popular with not only boys but girls as well. They stayed in the apartment building that most students would rent. The building was a few doors down from the school.

-School-

The two girls sped of running as fast as they could to get to school before they were late. The two girls burst through the door of their first class which happened to be Japanese History. They looked around to see how late they were. When they didn't see there teacher they sighed in relief

"sigh lucky for us Mr. Teal isn't here or we would be in so much trouble, huh Tomoyo?" Sakura said as the two walked to their seats. They had both chosen seats towards the back of the room.

"Yeah we would have had detention and I don't need another one." Tomoyo said as the two girls laughed. "Don't look now Sakura but here comes Kent." Tomoyo giggled out as Sakura made a sick face at the name.

"Hey Tomoyo, Hey Kura sweetie! You two are rather late today," Kent said as he sat down at his desk in front of Sakura and smiled. Every day Kent would hit on Sakura. He has been for the last two years and only talks to Tomoyo because she is Sakura best friend and roommate. He had hoped that by befriending her other friends as well, that Sakura would like him. So far nothing had changed though.

"Hi Kent," the girls said in unison. You would think he would get the hint because they always avoid him, but maybe he was too dense or doesn't care.

"By the way Sakura I found our fifth grade picture with Syaoran and Eriol!" Tomoyo said as she pulled out the photo and handed it to Sakura, who smiled at it.

Sakura had a crush on Syaoran while Tomoyo had one on Eriol. In fifth grade the two boys returned to Hong Kong together before the girls could tell them how they felt. The two girls hoped that one day the ones who had stolen their hearts would return. At the thought of the boys the two girls blushed a light red. They both looked at each other and giggled at how pink the other one was. Then the teacher walked in and everyone feel into silence.

-Outside-

Finally all seven class were over and the girls walked to there apartment they shared. On the way they came across Darien; a popular boy who was a grade older than them. He was the most hottest and popular boy in school. He scorer team's star player and of course every girl had a crush on him, even Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hello Darien-san!" both girls said with a blush. Oh how they loved it when he smiled. It felt like they were the only two girls in his life. Not to mention he was the nicest guy around.

"Hey Cherry-Chan, Peach-Chan what's up," Darien said with a sweet smile. He had always called the Sakura cherry and Tomoyo peach. He had only given them nick names, to the other girls' displeasure. They had met him just a year when their secret crushes had left. When they had met him, it was during the time they had been attacked by some gang. They were taken to a dark alley and were the gang members had tried to force themselves onto them. That's when Darien had shown up and saved them. From that day they have been real close.

"Nothing," the girls said only to giggle when they saw he was staring at them.

"You two are just too cute, you know that?" Darien said. "Well I have to go get ready for my afternoon jog, see ya," and with that he left.

The two girls just stood there and watched as his body got smaller in the distance. They gave each other a look before they continued to walk home. For the rest of the day the two were smiling from their run in with Darien.

Well did you enjoy it? Well I hope you all did. If you have time please review. They help motivate authors you know and they are fun to read. Alright then till next time take care. Howl!


	2. Chapter 2: From Hong Kong to Japan

**Hey readers! Hope everyone is ready for another chapter. Well here is chapter 2 and hope you enjoy it. Howl!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's charaters. It all belongs to Clamp.**

**Chapter 2: Form Hong-Kong to Japan**

-Hong-Kong-

Tap, tap, tap….tap, tap

"Stop it Eriol! Would you stop tap against the window! It will not make the flight to Japan any faster!" Syaoran snapped at Eriol seated next to him. This caused everyone around them, on the plane to stare wide eyed at the young teens. Syaoran just sank down into his seat, trying to avoid the looks from people.

Eriol just chuckled, "now Syaoran was it really necessary for you to shout on the plane?" Eriol smirked at the glaring Syaoran. Eriol was completely bored just sitting on the plane and so he thought he should tease Syaoran to keep him busy.

"It is very necessary for me to yell because you _keep_ tapping on the glass for no reason and I am pretty annoyed already!" Syaoran said with his famous glare.

"I wonder how much they've changed, eh Syaoran?" Eriol asked changing the subject.

"What? Now what are you talking about?!" Syaoran said lost at what the topic was about.

"Tomoyo and Sakura! Who else would I be talking about?!" Eriol said upset on how dense Syaoran could be.

"Oh…yeah, it has been 6 years since we last seen them huh? Do you think they will remember us?" Syaoran said as his mind thought about his childhood crush Sakura.

"I bet they will. I mean we were all pretty close and all. Beside we kept in contact over the computer for three years after we left." Eriol said as he turned to look at Syaoran only to see him sinking into his seat more. "You did keep in contact the first three years right?"

"Well I was always busy with the elders and mother so I only got o keep in contact the first year!" Syaoran said, embarrassed that he was to busy to keep in contact with Sakura.

Eriol just sighed and shock his head and looked back out the window. Both boys were quite the rest of the ride, both thinking of there past love and what were they going to do when they saw them again. A few hours later the boys arrived at the school. It was late so not many people were out and about.

-Tomoeda High School-

"Syaoran and Eriol is it?" The principle Mr. Clow asked as the two boys nodded in conferment. "Well welcome to Tomoeda, I will have some students in the morning give you a tour around the school. Till then fill out these forms and here are the keys to your apartment, your mother paid for both of you. School starts at 7:00am and ends at 3:00pm. After school you are free to roam. On campus we have shops, theater, and park for you to enjoy. We even have our own swimming pool. It is 8:15pm now which gives you some free time. Everyone who stays in the apartment building must be in their rooms at 9:00pm or will be fined or removed." With that said Mr. Clow dismissed the boys and packed to leave himself.

The two boys walked to their room which they shared. As they looked around their new home, they notice it was a pretty cozy apartment. It had a medium size kitchen and an average size living room. There were two rooms which weren't very big, but would do for now. The two boys set off to unpack before it got too late. That's when they heard a small meow. They looked down to see a small kitten in the middle of there living room. The cat was a light tan color and had on a cute collar. Eriol smiled as he walked to his room and pulled out his yarn ball, and sat it on the ground in front of the cat. The cat attacked the yarn ball till a girl ran in. She had auburn hair and swiftly yet gently picked up the cat not even looking up.

"Kero! There you are! Hey Tomoyo I found Kero!" she shouted out towards the door.

"About time Sakura! That cat is always doing as he pleases," Tomoyo said. She walked up to the girl who was holding the cat, before placing a small kiss on the cat's head.

The two boys stood there amazed at how fast they found the two girls. Not only that but the girl had yet to notice who they were.

"Sorry about that, my cat loves to wonder." Sakura said as she looked up finally to see her childhood crush. "Oh my gosh…Syaoran and Eriol when did...how did you get here!" she was now completely shocked but hoped she wasn't dreaming.

They were about to answer when they heard a voice from the hall that sounded like a teacher.

"Oh my, Sakura we have to go. Its 9:09pm! If we get caught we'll be in so much trouble!" Tomoyo shouted as she grabbed Sakura's arm and the two ran to their room.

The boys stood there for some time before looking at each other smiling. _'This is going to good'_ was both of there thoughts as they finished unpacking what was left.

* * *

_So what do you think about this chapter huh? Well I hope you loved it cause this is only the beginning of what I have in store for ya'll. Well signing out, Howl!!_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE: Because you help not only make a better story with advice but you help to motivate me._

_takari love: I am happy you can't wait to read more. Thank you_

_SanzoGirl: Your French that so cool and I am glad you will read my story_

_firyfeline: I am glad to have you reading another of my fanfiction_

_SWIMMER-IN-THE-SEA: I am happy you love my story. And to answer your question; no there will be no wedding peach…sorry but I do love that anime._

_Dbgtfan2004: You are so nice. I glad my thought it was cute _

_Vbabe24: I'm glad this story looks promising. I hope I can keep it that way._

_tripleD93: So is my story really that great? Lol, well thanks you so much!_


	3. Chapter 3: Those Girls Are Mine

**Hey readers! I am sorry about the late update. I try to have at least have one update a week, but school got kind of hectic. So anyways, thank you to my reviewers, to all those who added my story to their favorite, and to those who added me to their favorite author list! Thank you all so much. -Howl!- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own card captors or any of it's charaters**

**Chapter 3: Those girls Are Mine**

The next day the two girls went to class. They thought about last night with there run in with there elementary crushes. They sat in there seats as other students walked around talking. The bell rang and the teacher came in as everyone ran to their seats.

"Class today there are two new students who will be joining our class. Please give a warm welcome to Syaoran and Eriol," Mr. Teal said as two boys walked in. As soon as they did, Sakura and Tomoyo gasped.

"Aww man! How come we keep getting more boys!?" Kent said, as he and Syaoran started to glare at each other.

"Kent that is not how we greet our new students." Mr. Teal said before turning to face the new students. "Please tell us something about yourselves." She said smiling.

"Well first of all, hello my name is Eriol and this is my close friend Syaoran. We both are form Hong Kong and hope to learn a lot here," Eriol said smiling making Tomoyo blush like crazy.

"Well thank you and please take your seat behind Sakura and Tomoyo" Mr. Teal said starting on the lesson plan.

The boys did as they were told and sat behind the lovely girls. They didn't pay attention to the lesson, but to the girls who were whispering in front of them. Every now and then the boys would hear one of their names. Finally after a long tense class, the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

The boys were about to go find the girls when a boy with blonde hair approached them. Syaoran glared at the boy, while Eriol smiled nicely.

"Listen up new kids, my name is Kent and Kura belongs to me and me only. So if you want her then you are going to have to go through me got it!" Kent growled out.

"I think we have a misunderstanding, you see I only want Tomoyo, but my friend here wants Sakura" Eriol said pointing to Syaoran.

"Kent is it? Listen, don't ever make a threat to me and think I will let you walk away unharmed. As for Sakura, I will only back down if she asks me to," Syaoran growled out giving glare.

"Syaoran! Eriol! There you two are," Sakura yelled as she and Tomoyo ran up to the boys. "I see you guys meet Kent"

"Yeah we were just talking man to man" Syaoran said calmly. Sakura just looked at him confused before smiling again. It was a sweet moment or was till Darien came in. He looked around the room in search of his girls. He spotted them but saw three guys too close to them for his taste.

"Hey cherry-chan, peach-chan," Darien said as he walked over to them ignoring the three boys. "Who are these boys?" Darien said looking at the three boys with a glare.

"These are our other friends. This is Syaoran and Eriol from Hong Kong. Oh and this is Kent we meet two years ago," Said Sakura who was now blushing. She noticed each guy was sizing out each other, but she didn't know why. "Oh right, good luck with your game tonight. I'll be cheering for you."

"And I'll take great picture of you for our newspaper!" Tomoyo chimed in.

Darien walked up to the two girls and placed a hand on each of there heads and smiled. "That would mean a lot to me cherry-chan and peach-chan," he then walked past Syaoran, Kent and Eriol giving each of them a cold glare before heading to his own class.

"Wow, Darien-san is so sweet," Sakura said facing Tomoyo.

"And so handsome, all the things a guy should be!" Tomoyo said while sparkles showed in her eyes. Then both Sakura and Tomoyo started to blush as they thought about what Darien would look like in his scorer uniform today. They then started to giggle and started talking about the game. All three boys watched the girls in pure jealously and thoughts to beating the crap out of all the males in the school.

* * *

_So how did you like? I hope you loved it. Till next time and please review! Howl!_

_Special thanks to..._

_Vbabe24: Thank you so much. I also think guys with short temper are the hot too._

_SK Lovers: Thank you and sorry about the late update._

_mia ashley: Thank you and I am glad you find it cute. _

_lil wolf lover: Thank you. I am so happy you love this story._

_Kawaii Syaoran and Sakura: Thank you. Also don't worry about the girls not falling back in love with the boys again. Do you think the boys will give up that easily._

_Krnanimegrl: Thank you. Oh by the way thanks for sayin it is cute story and that you love it. I don't know about some authors, but that always make me happy to hear it._


	4. Chapter 4: A Battle In More Ways Than 1

**Hello readers. I glad you are reading this and thank you to those who reviewed or added my story or me to your favorites list. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura**

**Chapter 4: A Battle In More Ways Than One**

"Eriol! Hurry up before the game starts!" Syaoran shouted from the living room. They were going to the big game and Syaoran wanted to see how good Darien really was at soccer. Syaoran had plans to join the soccer team since in Hong Kong he was the star player. Sadly though, he was waiting for Eriol who had been in the bathroom almost 45 minutes trying to look good. "Eriol come on, you don't need to look good for a game. It is not like your playing in it."

Eriol walked out of the bathroom in a deep blue t-shirt and jeans. "I do apologize Mr. grouchy, but some of us want to impress their lady," Eriol said as he sat on the couch next to Syaoran.

"You take longer in the bathroom than my sisters! Besides why'd you dress up anyways?" Syaoran said as he grabs his clothes to change into.

"Well I am sure that Tomoyo will be taking pictures of me so I-," Eriol said when Syaoran cut him off laughing.

"Y-you think t-that Tomoyo is going t-to waste her f-film on you!" Syaoran laughed out. Eriol just sat there annoyed by Syaoran laughing.

"Just hurry and get dressed so we can leave already," Eriol mumbled angrily.

"Yeah, yeah I'm not like you," Syaoran said as he went to the bathroom to change. About 4 minutes later he came out of the bathroom. He had a green t-shirt and brown pants on. "Ready?" he asked and Eriol nodded.

The boys went to the game. They sat close to the news paper club. Syaoran looked around the field but still no Sakura.

"Looking for Sakura are you?" Tomoyo giggled out bringing Syaoran out of his search. He looked at her before leaning in his chair.

"No I am not looking for her, I was just looking around," Syaoran said acting like he didn't care.

"Well just to let you know she with the cheerleading squad and they come out with the soccer team. Well I have to go on the field to get ready to take great pictures," Tomoyo said as she walked away from the boys. The whole time Eriol had been posing.

"Man, what are you doing?! You look like a girl trying to get a guy," Syaoran snickered out.

"For your information, I was modeling for Tomoyo," Eriol said upset that she didn't take his picture. Syaoran shook his head sadly and looked at the field when the announcer spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Tomoeda's High soccer players and its cheerleaders!" The announcer said as the crowd goes wild. All the girls went wild when Darien came onto the field.

Syaoran looked at all those girls in disgust. "Look at them, they act as if they were caged animals wanting freedom," Syaoran said when his eyes fell on Sakura. "What in the world is she wearing!!" Syaoran shouted out almost having a heart attack.

"She a cheerleader Syaoran, what did you think she was going to wear?" Eriol said amused at how wide Syaoran's eyes were. "Beside she's 17 not 12," Eriol said as he watched Syaoran growling as he saw all the boys in the crowd drooling.

About half hour later the score was 8 for Tomoeda and 5 for the other team. Syaoran and Eriol were in the stand giving Darien evil glares.

"Eriol what is wrong with you, your face looks a bit red and you are squeezing the poor arm of the chair," asked Syaoran.

"I can't believe that Tomoyo has only taken pictures of Darien. I mean she is a news paper reporter and that means taking pictures and all, but taking 27 PICTURES of that him is over bored. And she hasn't even taken any pictures of the game or me!" Eriol complained.

"Clam down Eriol, anyways I was thinking about this Darien guy. Maybe the girls really do like him," Syaoran stated a bit annoyed.

"Not exactly," Eriol said grinning. "Have you forgotten that Darien is only one man and there are two girls. He can't have them both and I hope he takes his cherry-chan."

All of the sudden a fist collided with the top of Eriol's head. "Don't even say dumb things like that," Syaoran remarked as he glared at Eriol. "Beside it was Tomoyo who said he was h-a-n-d-s-o-m-e if I remember correctly, and she is the one who taking his pictures. I bet she even got some pictures of him in her room to drool over," Syaoran commented while evilly smiling.

"Yes that may be true, but did you forget that it is just one other man after my girl while there are two other boys after Sakura or did you forget Kent?" Eriol said feeling as if he had won the little battle. Syaoran just sat back in his seat and growled to himself. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

_Did you Love my story? Hopefully there weren't too many mistakes. Anyways thank you to everyone who is supporting me. Till next time, Howl._


	5. Chapter 5: Spending Time With You

**Hey guys I am so sorry about the last chapter! It had a few spelling errors and my chapter was short! Well I hope this chapter will make up for it. Howl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp.**

**Chapter 5: Spending Time With You**

Finally the game was over with Tomoeda the victors. Syaoran and Eriol decided to wait after the games for the girls. Tomoyo was getting last minute pictures of the players, (mostly Darien) while Sakura went to go change into back into her normal clothes. Finally Tomoyo waited with the other for Sakura.

"Where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked even though he knew where she was.

"There she is now," Tomoyo said and pointed in Sakura's direction.

Sakura was running towards them, when Darien stopped her to talk with her. This caused Syaoran to growl.

"I will be right back Eriol," Syaoran growled out as he made his way over to Sakura and Darien. The whole way over there Syaoran mumbled something about the school was going to need a new star player once he was done talking to Darien.

-Across the field-

"Oh hey Darien great game today," Sakura said hoping it would be enough for him to let her go with her friends.

"Yeah I know but anyways, I stopped you to ask if you wanted to come with me to tonight's party for our victory at today's game?" Darien said with a smile.

Sakura was about to answer when she heard a growl next to her. She turned to look, only to see Syaoran standing there.

"And what do you want Li" Darien said in annoyed tone.

"I was waiting for Sakura. What did you want Fuuyutsuki?" Syaoran sneered out with one of his glares.

"Well if you must know I was asking Sakura if she would like to be my date for tonight's party," Darien said as if he was talking to child.

Syaoran growled at the comment and was about to talk when Sakura spoke up.

"Um… actually," Sakura said as a light blush formed over her cheeks, because of the heated look both boys were giving her. Suddenly her shoes seemed pretty interesting to her at the moment as she stared down at her feet, which made tiny circles into the grass. "I kinda had other plans with Tomoyo," She said in almost a whisper. She still didn't bring her eyes off her shoes.

Syaoran smirked at the Darien who looked ready to kill someone but wouldn't let Sakura see that.

"No problem Cherry-chan, we can always try next time right?" Darien said with his famous smile the girls would go crazy for. He then walked away as if he wasn't rejected.

With that the two went to meet Tomoyo and Eriol who had witness the scene and wearing matching smirks. After a little bit of talking the gang began to walk to their apartments in silence.

"So Tomoyo, you never did tell us why you wanted me and Eriol to meet you after the game," Syaoran said breaking the silence.

"Well Sakura and me had something to ask the two of you, right Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo giggled out making Sakura blush. The boys stopped to look at Sakura.

"SyaoranIwantedtoaskyouifyouwouldbemydatefortheparty," Sakura said in one breath and was now a darker shade of red.

"Huh?" Syaoran said as he raised one of his eye brows in confusion. "Could you repeat it slower?"

Sakura took a deep breath and looked into his dark chocolate eyes which seem to pull her in. "Would you be my date for the party?"

Syaoran who was also lost by her eyes nodded his head and said with his famous smirk "I would love to be your date." Sakura smiled and jumped onto him, pulling him into a hug.

"Well now that you two are done I have to get Sakura an outfit to party in tonight," Tomoyo said with sparkles in her eyes. Eriol just chuckled in response.

"Hey wait a minute! Tomoyo I didn't hear you ask Eriol out on a date," Sakura said as she finally released Syaoran form his hug.

"My dear Sakura, I have you know that I did ask him. While you and Syaoran were talking to Darien I decided to ask him," Tomoyo said with a huge grin.

Sakura was about to argue when Tomoyo grabbed her arm and ran with her to the end of the hall before she stopped to yell to the boys, "meet us at our place at 7:00." The girls then disappeared into their place. The boys just stood there with sweat drops on the back of their heads before walking to off.

-7:00-

A couple knocks were heard from the door of the girls place. One of the girl shouted, "I'll be there in a minute."

Syaoran and Eriol where standing at the door nervously, waiting for the girls to open the door. Finally Tomoyo opened the door with a smile, "sorry, just adding last minute touch ups."

The boys came in and there mouths dropped to the floor. Tomoyo was dressed in a purple, silk tang top with a black, silk skirt that stopped a little above her knees. To top off the rest of the look, she had purple matching heels and purple jewelry.

The boys were shocked, but even more when Sakura came into the living room.

She had on a sparkle pink tang top that stopped in the middle of her stomach. From there was a sliver chain belt that fitted along black skirt that stopped around the mid of her thighs. She had on black high heels that wrapped up some of her legs.

The guys looked pretty plain in comparison to the girls. They wore black pants and their favorite color button up shirt.

"You guys can stop drooling now. I know that we look good," Sakura giggled out as the boys blushed a little.

They then went to the party which was in the gym of the school. All the students seemed to be there. The music was blasted and everyone seemed wild as they moved to the music. As the gang made their way to the other side, they got shoved and pushed around. Sakura ended up loosing her balance and fell back into Syaoran's arms, who was smirking down at her. "Sakura I knew you'd fall for me but I didn't know so hard," he chuckled out as she blushed and slid out of his arms.

The gang finally made it to the other side where they took a seat at a table. Sakura was watching the crowd of people dancing, while Tomoyo talked about her report which Eriol that was interesting. Syaoran was bored and looked over to Sakura. He smiled when he saw her tap her hand on the table to the beat of the music.

"Hey Sakura want to dance with me?" Syaoran asked with that cocky smirk on his lips. She couldn't help but blush and nod her head.

A new fast beat song had started to play. The couple started to dance a distance apart. It didn't seem to last too long before they got closer to each other in the heat of the moment. Sakura had her back against Syaoran's firm chest as her hip moved with his.

Syaoran tilted his head to where his lips where right by her ear loving the moment. "I didn't know you could dance like this Sakura," he said in a husky voice.

His breath tickled her ear which sent shivers down her spine. She then turned to look him in his eyes with a smirk. "There a lot you don't know about me Syaoran," She said in a husky voice.

Finally the song was over and Sakura and Syaoran were tired. Just as they were about to leave the floor Darien stopped him.

"Hey Sakura, I'm glad you came," he said with a smile. Syaoran growled and glared at him. Sakura could see that Syaoran was tense enough where he might attack, so she wrapped her arm around one of his.

"Yeah me too, but we were about to leave," Sakura said. Darien then put on a fake pout.

"Well before you go, can I have one dance with you?" Darien said smiling that one special smile. Syaoran sneered out a "no," before Sakura tugged on his arm a little to warn him not to start.

"Sure, but just one," She said as she left with Darien back to the floor. Syaoran stood there for a minute before taking his fist and punched it into his other hand. Sakura had danced with Darien to a slow song. As soon as it was over Syaoran was right there with a glare on his face. Syaoran then pulled Sakura off the dance floor to their friends who were waiting.

The boys decided to walk the girls to there rooms since it was late. Sakura was so tired that Syaoran had to carry her to her room. He didn't mind though. The whole way to the room everyone was quite. Syaoran didn't notice much though since her was to busy enjoying Sakura's scent. He had to smile to himself as he thought about his night with her. They were finally at the girls' place. Syaoran put her in her room and left. He couldn't wait to get to bed.

* * *

**_Ok, that's it for now. Please review and see you next time. Howl!_**

**_Thank you to..._**

_**SanzoGirl:** Thanks for your review. Actually you weren't late._

_**kenshinlover2002: **I am glad you like my fic and think it is funny. By the way thank you for your review._

_**kawiiInuyasha14841: **Yeah, sorry about it being so short. It seemed longer when I was typing it up._

_**vbabe24: **I'm so happy you loved it and thank you helping me with my spelling errors and for reviewing**.**_

_**Lady-Raini: **Thank you for your review and glad you think it's cute_

_**Better Than U**: You think its cute, thank you_

_**Hikari Blaze: **Thank you for your review!_

**Mezumi: **Thank you for you review

**Daughter of water: **I glad you love my fic


	6. Chapter 6: The Student Teacher

_Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter enjoy! Howl!_

_Disclaimer: don't own CCS_

_**Chapter 6: The Student Teacher**_

_-Last Time-_

The boys decided to walk the girls to there rooms since it was late. Sakura was so tired that Syaoran had to carry her to her room. He didn't mind though. The whole way to the room everyone was quite. Syaoran didn't notice much though since her was to busy enjoying Sakura's scent. He had to smile to himself as he thought about his night with her. They were finally at the girls' place. Syaoran put her in her room and left. He couldn't wait to get to bed.

_-The next morning-_

"Sakura...Sakura come on wake up or you will be late for class," Tomoyo said as she shook the sleeping Sakura.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Tomoyo who was already dressed for school. "what time is it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked in a tired voice.

"It is 6:35 am and you still need to take a shower from the party last night," Tomoyo saod as she released a sigh. She then sat on Sakura's bed as Sakura got ready for school.

Memories of last night came flooding into Sakura poor, unexpected head. "Tomoyo how did I get back to my room last night?" Sakura asked Tomoyo from bathroom.

Tomoyo smiled as she remembered what all happened last night. "Well after you pasted out in the hallway," Tomoyo giggled which made Sakura blush in embarrassment. "Eriol was going to carry you home, but Syaoran got to you first and carried you to your room." Sakura was now pretty red neck up as she pictured Syaoran carrying her to her room. "I was going to carry you to your bedroom once we got to the front door, but Syaoran wouldn't let go of you so I just showed him where your room was. When he went to put you in your bed however, you wouldn't let go of him so of course I had to help," Tomoyo giggled out the last part.

Sakura after hearing what had happened, she got so caught up in her shock and embarrassment that she accidentally dropped her bar of soap and accidentally slid on it making a thud sound when she feel. This only made Tomoyo giggle harder. Sakura slowly reached up to turn off the shower as she stood out of the shower. 'Great now I have a bruised butt' Sakura thought as she got dressed. When she walked out of the bathroom completely dressed Tomoyo grabbed her arm and ran out of the apartment. Sakura, who was shocked from being snatched out of the house finally snapped out of it. "Tomoyo what is going on?" she not understanding why Tomoyo was dragging her.

"Well thanks to you and your super long shower we have only two minutes to get to class!" Tomoyo shirked. At this Sakura began to run faster than Tomoyo who just hung onto Sakura.

_-1st Class-_

Sakura and Tomoyo burst through the door as the bell rang. They both sighed in relief that they made it.

"Welcome to class ladies," Mr. Teal said in cold tone. The two girls froze as there eyes went to their teacher's face, who of course did not look happy but when did he ever. "I take it you like being late to my class?"

"Sorry Mr. Teal," They both said as they bowed. Mr. Teal just snorted as he went back to writing on the black broad. The girls took this as a hint to go to their seats and to do so very quietly.

"Sakura, Tomoyo are you two okay?" Kent asked from in front of them. The girls just nodded in response. This was the scariest class of the day. They sat there waiting for class to end. Finally the bell rang and all students walked to there next class.

_-2nd class-_

Sakura and Tomoyo walked happily to their English class. They took there normal seats next to each other close to the back.

"Hey ladies did you miss me?" Eriol chuckled out to the stunned girls. Syaoran was next to him staring at Sakura who just stared into his eyes.

"Hey Eriol, what's up?" Tomoyo asked, forgetting Sakura and Syaoran was there.

Just then Kent came rushing into the class. He ran straight to Sakura and took hold of her hands within his firm grip. To say Syaoran was mad was a very under statement. Eriol and Tomoyo were trying their best hold back Syaoran while Kent was there.

"Sakura," Kent breathed out. "I worried that you might have been scared to death because I was not here," Kent said pulling Sakura into his chest. Sweat drops formed on the back of Tomoyo and Eriol head, while Syaoran was try to reach the boy to straggle him for life.

"Um Kent, I happy to know that you were worried for me, but can you let me go now please," Sakura stated blushing. Sakura was not use to being over friendly with the opposite sex. She slowly pulled away only to be pulled into Syaoran's arms as he glared at Kent.

"If you touch-" Syaoran began to say when Darien came into the class. He stood in the front of the class. All the girls were either drooling or in a daze. All three males glared at him.

"Isn't he a senior? Why is he in our class?" Eriol asked Syaoran who just shrugged in response.

"English class second hour, may I have your attention please. Ms. Taki is out due to the soon coming of her baby. Since it was short notice I, as the school's Student President will take over class till we get a replacement," Darien stated in a teacher type tone. He then turned around to write on the board. Darien then turned around to speak, "class you are to address me as Mr. Fuuyutsuki." (thank you KawaiiInuyasha14841 for the new last name for Darien)

Everyone was shocked at his tone, it was strong and stern like teacher. Class had then started and the subject seemed to bore students. Eriol being apart of the bored group decided to talk to Tomoyo during the lesson. Only to gain Darien's attention.

"Eriol why don't you come up to the board, and quote a poem from a famous poet. Eriol nodded before sending a smile towards Tomoyo. Eriol began to clear his throat, then he spoke," rose are red, violets are blue, Tomoyo darling all I want, is a sweet smile from you."

At this all the boys fell out laughing while the girls thought it was cute. Eriol just stood up there smiling while Tomoyo blushed a deep red.

"Enough!!" Yelled Mr. Fuuyutsuki, "Eriol since you find this class so much fun I have something for you.

* * *

Oooo cliff hanger lol. It looked like a good spot to stop for now. Alright thank you to all of you who have reviewed and will review. Also thank you to those who have added either my story or me to your favorites list. Thank and see you next time. Howl!


	7. Chapter 7: An Interesting Day

**_Hello Readers!! First off I would like to say thank you because I finally reached 52 reviews with only 6 chapters. So with that said thank you again and enjoy. Howl!_**

**_Disclaimer: You already know what I was going to say_**

**Chaper 7: An Interesting Day**

_-Last Time-_

At this all the boys fell out laughing while the girls thought it was cute. Eriol just stood up there smiling while Tomoyo blushed a deep red.

"Enough!!" Yelled Mr. Fuuyutsuki, "Eriol since you find this class so much fun I have something for you.

_-2nd Class-_

Eriol stood there waiting for what his teacher was going to make him do. His eyes drifted to Tomoyo who face was still red. _'well whatever the punishment is, It was worth it,' _he thought smiling to himself.

Darien sat there with a smirk on his face as he thought about what to make Eriol do. The class was very quiet as his eyes wonder over them. Then an idea popped into his head. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he stood up a walked to the chalk board and began to write something on it. The class all shifted in their seats. trying to see what was written on the board. By now Eriol was staring at the board. In big bold letters it said, "Snow White and The Seven Dorves."

"Class listen carefully. we are going to be doing a play. This play is a story that was told in America. We will read on other plays from the English but for now this is what we are going to work on. I have decided to give Eriol the role of sleeping beauty," Mr. Fuuyutski announced. The class gasped at the thought of a boy playing a girl part. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo who eyes were on Eriol with sympathy. Syaoran was angry that Darien was forcing Eriol to play as a girl.

"You can't do this! You know that is down right dirty!" Syaoran snapped.

Darien who was enjoying watching Eriol wither in embarrassment turned to face Syaoran with an evil smirk. _'oh how could I forget him,' _he thought. "Actually I can Syaoran, because I am the teacher and right now this is my class. Beside you have no right to talk to me that way. For that you get to be the Prince and I do believe you and the Princess have a couple of kissing scenes together." Darien said smiling at the fuming Syaoran.

Kent, who had been quite, was now on floor laughing at what had happened to his rival. That was in till Darien spoke again. "And you Kent will be the evil witch." After that the bell rang and the class started to leave. Darien stood at the door giving each student there parts and lines.

_-Lunch Time-_

The gang was outside sitting on the grass under a nice shading tree. Eriol was mad and Syaoran was beyond mad. Both boys hadn't talk all day and the girl were starting to get worried.

"Hey...um Eriol...did you mean what you said in class?" Tomoyo asked a little shy.

Eriol just looked at her with shock. He had forgotten about there little poem he had said for her. Now he was starting to get worried about if she would reject him. _'oh well, it can't be worse then the play'_ he thought to himself. "Do you think I would say it if I didn't mean it?" It was more a statement than a question but it was good enough for Tomoyo until he opened his mouth again. Oh how he shouldn't have. "I mean I have all these girls after me and I said that for you. I mean I could have any girl I want," Eriol said only to get greeted with a smack.

Sakura and Syaoran sat there stunned at what just happened. They looked up at Tomoyo only to see unshed tears in her eyes, threaten to fall. "Eriol if you didn't want me then why did you say that stupid poem in the first place. If you only want me because I am the only girl beside Sakura that doesn't chase you like a lost puppy then you mind as well keep dreaming!!" She shouted as she stormed off.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called out to her best friend. Sakura stood up only to glare at Eriol before she ran off to her friend's side.

Syaoran turned to look at the still stunned Eriol who just sat there like a gapping fish. Syaoran wanted to choke him right now. "what was that about!?" Syaoran he asked in a stern tone.

Eriol slowly brought his hand to his stinging cheek as to see if he was dreaming. "She really did just slap me," Eriol said as it finally dawned on him. Syaoran had to stop himself form rolling his eyes because it wasn't a manly thing to do.

"Of course she did or did you not hear your words," Syaoran said looking his best friend in the eyes. He could see his friend was confused right now. "you said 'I could have any girl I want' but you didn't finish your thought out which should have been that you chose her"

Eriol finally understood what went wrong. He slowly got up a started to walk towards the way Tomoyo walked off too.

_-Somewhere on the school grounds-_

Sakura had found Tomoyo and had been trying to cheer her up but it didn't work. Finally Eriol showed up and his gaze was locked on the crying Tomoyo.

"Sakura could you leave so I can talk to Tomoyo alone please?" Eriol asked but his eyes never left Tomoyo.

Sakura was about to tell him to buzz off but Tomoyo spoke, "I will be ok Sakura." Sakura knew Tomoyo needed to be alone. Sakura slowly walked passed Eriol but not without a warning.

"Eriol if you make her cry again, I can guarantee it won't be another slap," Sakura whispered out to him before leaving him alone with Tomoyo.

Eriol slowly knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin making her face him. "Tomoyo I am sorry if my words sounded harsh to you. You know I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was I can have almost any girl I want, but I only want you," He said ended in almost a husky voice as he brought his lips close to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips as he breathed. "Tomoyo I have loved you since I met you and have always thought of you, and only you. So will you be mines, my lovely angel?"

Tomoyo breath was caught in her throat at what he had just said. "I would love to be your girlfriend Eriol, I really do," with that said they kissed.

Sakura and Syaoran had just turned to see the couple kissing. Sakura turned bright red while Syaoran whistled. The couple broke apart and faced there friends.

"Hey Eriol I thought I told you not to make her cry," Sakura said with a smirk.

"But those are tears of joys that _my_ girlfriend is shedding," Eriol said with a smile. At this they all laughed. That was until the bell rang.

"I guess lunch is over, come on we have to go to our next class," Syaoran said as they all walked together

_-Girl's Locker Room-_

"So Tomoyo how was that kiss Eriol gave you," Sakura teased

"Sakura!" Tomoyo hissed out as more girl gathered around

"Wow you kissed Eriol!" a girl asked. Tomoyo just nodded with a red face.

"It was more like she attacked his face like a starving bear!" Sakura laughed out only to have Tomoyo tackle her.

"So you two are dating?" Another girl asked. Again Tomoyo just nodded.

"I wonder if he how he looks without his shirt on?" A girl asked only to get a glare from Tomoyo.

"Well I don't know about Eriol but I know Syaoran is a dead drop hottie with his on," A girl shirked out, which caused Sakura to glare at her. If glares could burn people this girl was good as dead.

_-Boy's locker room-_

All the boys were laughing about the story Syaoran was telling about how Eriol and Tomoyo got together.

"And then she slapped him so hard, he went spinning to the ground like a little sissy," Syaoran said as the room filled with laughter again. Eriol just mumble threats to his friend.

"Well now that means Tomoyo is off the market but Sakura still is," a boy said. At this Syaoran growled.

"Yeah I know. She has got a nice body and did you see her boobs!" One guy shouted as Syaoran glared dagger at him.

"I know, I know! I can't wait to see her in her tiny gym shorts and sport bra," Another guy stated, but was lifted off the ground and held against the wall by his throat.

Syaoran was holding the guy up by his throat against the wall and was staring at him hard. "what did you say?" he growled out.

By now the boy had wet his shorts as he stumbled out his words, "Sakura always wears shorts and sport bra to gym but since your new you don't know that."

Syaoran harshly released the boy and turned to everyone else. "Not ONE of you better look at her or you will regret it," he threatened out. One guy decided to be brave and comment.

"Or what will you do?" he said taunting the Syaoran.

Syaoran just gave a evil smirk and said, "do you really want to know?" the room grew quite and as pretty much all the boys shook there heads no before rushing to the gym.

_-Gym-_

All the students were lined up against the wall. The boys were looking everywhere but at Sakura. Finally the coach came in and spoke, "hello class today we are playing dodge ball. Sakura would you come here. I need a model to show the class on what to do." Sakura slowly made her way to the middle of the floor. The guys remember the threat and started looking around the gym anywhere other than near Sakura. The coach turned to her class to see almost all the boys swaying their heads around in circle motions. "What are you fools doing?! Are you high or something!" the coach yelled out.

_-In the Hallway-_

Gym had seemed to have lasted forever. Sakura was the only person left on her team and the boys still refused to look at her. Instead they all opted on just closing their eyes and start throwing the ball around randomly in hopes that it would hit her. Of course none of the balls hit her so the only way of ending the game was when the bell rang.

Sakura was now on her way to her locker because she forgot her math book for class. The hallways were empty so she was the only one around, or so she thought. Just as she was about to head back to class walking past a closed door, a hand snaked around her mouth and waist as she was pulled into an empty, dark classroom.

* * *

**_Don't you all just love my cliff hangers lately lol. Well that is all for this week. Make sure to review if you have time. Well take care, Howl!_**

**_Thank you to these people and to those who added me to there favorite author or story list!_**

_**Lady-Raini: **That's okay, I'm just glad you reviewed this time_

_**Sanzo Girl: **Clam down silly (lol) I see your a Tomoyo and Eriol fan. I will make sure to add more scenes about them._

_**Daughter of Water: **Lol was it really 'a lil weird' sorry about that smiles_

_**sakura-kusabana: **Wow thank you so much for saying my story rocks and I hope you will continue to review my story!_

_**kellyvan5543: **I'm glad you thought the poem was funny and sweet. Well thank you!!_

_**halliwells: **Thank you and welcome to the list. I hope you continue to review_

_**Dirrty- Devil: **Was it really that big of a shock that Eriol wrote the poem. Well I hope you like this chapter!_

_**vbabe24: **Hey I am with you with the whole SxS forever girl. lol oh I also how much you liked a jealous Syaoran so I put the locker room scene in for you ._

_**kenshinlover2002: **You know i had a very hard time to think of what to make Eriol have to do a punishment but hey I hope you like it!_

_**BlueMeteorGirl: **Thank you for reviewing and saying it was great!_

_**mrs.perfect: **I so happy you think my story is awesome I do try my best and welcome to my_

_**Hikari Blaze: **Thank you for helping me with my spelling. You see i am a very poor speller and without my spell check working I am on my own. Also you weren't late I am just glad you reviewed at all_

_**takari love: **Hey I glad you love the poem. lol also about the cliffs but they make people want to read it more!! ._

_**lil cherry blossom wolf: **Welcome to my thank you list and I am glad that my story is nice to you_


	8. The Dangers in my school hallways

**Hey everyone! Guess what? I got my computer fixed so I can update sooner! Also there will be a chance for you all to VOTE! Anyways on with the story.**

**Howl**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again?**

**The dangers of my school hallway**

: Last time:

Gym had been long. Sakura was the only person and girl on her team left. The boys refused to still look at her still because of Syaoran so they just closed there eyes and started throwing the ball around randomly in hopes that it would hit her. Sakura was on her way to her locker because she forgot her math book for class. The hallways were empty and she was all alone or so she thought. Just as she was about to head back to class a hand sank around her mouth and waist as she was pulled into an empty classroom with no lights...

: In the dark room:

Sakura was held in the dark against a firm chest as the person breathed on her neck. Her fear was beginning to rise as the person leaned his lips to her ear. "You are so beautiful Sakura, did you know that?" the voice chuckled.

Her mouth was still covered and she didn't know who was holding her. She was too scared to try and figure out the voice. Her panic increased when a hand started to move up and down her body. _'someone help'_

: Art class:

"Where is Sakura at?" Syaoran growled out

"It's not like her to be this late. I mean it's been 15 minutes into class. I worried" Tomoyo said as she began to sob into her boyfriends chest.

"Tomoyo right, maybe we should find out" Eriol said as he pulled Tomoyo away so they could walk. "Me and Tomoyo will go towards the lunch room, you check by her locker." With that said they left to search

: Dark room:

Sakura was struggling more then ever now. _'Whoever this is they won't rape me not a chance. Ewww gross his breath smells of liquor and it very heavy'_ Sakura thought before the guy spoke again.

"Lil one, you really should watch were you swing your hips, if you don't then something bad might happen" he chuckled out. Sakura froze as soon as those words escaped his mouth. Sakura then brought the heel of her shoe up to his family jewel causing him to yelp in pain. She then whirled around to face her attacker.

Sakura gasped as she stared at the guy. "...Dari

: By the lockers:

"Damn where could she be. I swear if someone hurt her I kick there ass" Syaoran growled out. He was about to go find Eriol when he noticed a hallway with no lights on. "That must be the new hallway the girls were telling me about. Maybe she is down there." He said as he walked down there.

: Dark room:

"I am sorry Sakura...I am drunk as you can tell" Darien said looking at her

"That still doesn't explain you trying to...to" Sakura couldn't say it. Saying it would mean that she was emitting that he was going to force himself on her. No not Darien. He was the one who had saved her and Tomoyo from almost being raped 3 years ago by a gang along. He was her hero and now...the villain.

"Sakura...I...it wasn't my fault. I was at lunch when my friends gave me this knew energy drink and well I guess it was alcohol...sorry" Darien said hanging his head low

Sakura was shaking as her back was against the wall. She then looked towards the door and before he could say anything she was gone out the door.

: Hallway:

Syaoran herd muffled voice down the hall. He went to see what was happening when someone flew crashing to the ground. He looked up ready to kill when he saw Sakura's try stained tear face.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked only to have the crying hug him. "Sakura what happened to you?"

"I...w-was so scared I thought that I was going to...to...oh syaoran" Sakura whelled into his chest.

Syaoran brought his arms around Sakura's tiny waist and pulled her close. It hurt him to see her cry. He then looked up to see which door she came out of. "Sakura who did this to you. Whoever it is, is going to pay with there life." Syaoran said as he tried to stand with Sakura still in his arms.

"N-no Syaoran lets just leave...please." Sakura begged. She didn't want Darien killed. Maybe it wasn't his fault and she knew Syaoran was someone who lived up to his threats. "I want to leave now" and with that they left back to art class.

: Outside:

"Sakura tell us what happened!" Tomoyo shouted at her friend. Ever since Sakura had gone missing and return she has been quite.

"Nothing ok" Sakura snapped. She needed time alone to think and Tomoyo wasn't making it any better. She had agreed to go to the park with her friends after school but now she was regretting it.

"Sakura" Tomoyo said in a whisper as her eyes started to fill with tears.

Sakura looked at her best friend and sighed. "I will tell you later o-k?" Sakura said only to have a happy Tomoyo jump onto sending crashing to the ground. Eriol chuckled at the scene while Syaoran was frowning.

He knew something was very wrong. And the fact that she wouldn't talk made it worse. He had promised to protect when the were younger but if she wouldn't tell him then how was he suppose to help her. Eriol saw the look in Syaoran eyes and knew that whoever made Sakura upset today better pray that he never finds out.

The rest of the day went better. They all went to the movies, shopping, and even out to eat. It was late and the guys were walking the girls home. Tomoyo had fallen asleep so Eriol was carrying her. The walk had been quite while Eriol walked ahead of the other two.

"Tomoyo is lucky" Sakura said shocking Syaoran out of his thoughts. He just gave her a puzzled look as to what she was saying. Sakura let out a soft giggle. "I mean that she has someone to love her."

"Oh" was all Syaoran said. _'Oh? Is that all I can say to her is an oh? Man what is wrong with me.'_ He was about to say something else when he realized that they were at the door already.

"Thank you Syaoran for helping me today" She said smiling before she walked over to Eriol and crouched a little. "Put her on my back I will take her in on my own"

The boys looked at one another. They were about to say something when they realized that it was her house. Eriol did as he was told and waited for the door to shut. They then looked at one another before going to there own house.

: Sakura and Tomoyo:

Sakura stumbled a little as she carried her best friend to her room. When they got into Tomoyo's room Sakura dropped her on the bed. She was about to leave when Tomoyo spoke.

"Sakura tell me what happened please." Tomoyo said half sleep.

"Night Tomoyo" Sakura said as she close the door.

: The next day:

"SAKURA! Why didn't you change me into my bed time clothes?" Tomoyo yelled through out the house.

"Well for starters it was late and I was just as tired as you if not more. I mean I had to walk back to our dorm unlike you sleeping beauty." Sakura said meeting Tomoyo at the door to go to school. Tomoyo was beet red when she heard Eriol carried her. "Also Eriol said you weighed like a cow but he didn't have to tell because I had to carry you too" Sakura said smirking.

"What! Did he really say that?" Tomoyo said in shock and embarrassment.

"No but I bet he was thinking it cause I sure was" Sakura said as she dashed out the door only to hear Tomoyo yelling after her

: In First hour:

When the girls got to class, everyone was whispering about some kind of news. Then the teacher came in.

"Class we will be taking a field trip. We will be going to….."

**Hey everyone guess what? I want you all to vote on were they should go.**

**Should they go to the beach or camping? Or some where else? And also sorry about the kinda boring chapter. I had writers block. **

**Thank You List**

**2 OVERLY obsessed:** I glad I made you laugh. And thank you for review!

**KawaiiInuyasha14841:** Hey you! Lol thanks for the applause and for reviewing for my story!

**BlueMeteorGirl:** You are really good at guessing. My friends when I showed them my rough draft though it was Kent. Anyways thank you!

**halliwells:** Thanks and sorry this wasn't as good as the last but I had writter's block. Thanks for your review!

**kellyvan5543:** was you shocked that it was Darien? Thank you for reviewing!

**vbabe24:** I glad you felt honored. Lol thanks for reviewing!

**kenshinlover2002:** Did you guess right on who pulled Sakura into the class room? Well thank you for your review!

**lil cherry blossom wolf:** Your welcome! And thank you once again for reviewing!

**mrs. Perfect:** Why thank you (blush) I never been told that I am a good author. So thank you very much and thank you for Reviewing!

**SanzoGirl:** Lol you are silly. You will have to wait though, for the Sakura and Syaoran hook up. Thank you for reviewing.

**krn5rul3:** Were you shocked? Lol Well thank you for your review

**takari love:** It was Darien! Your first choice was right. Lol I think everyone loved the part where Tomoyo slapped Eriol too. Thank you for your review.

**Lady-Raini:** Hey you! Lol thanks for the applause it is the first I have ever had and thanks for reviewing for my story!

**Dirrty-Devil:** Lol I glad you thought it was funny. And yes they were laughing on the inside. Who wouldn't! Oh and Thank you for your review.


	9. Vacation wth Sakura

**Hey everyone! Okay sorry about the long wait. I tried to make it up by making a longer story so enjoy! Look for your name at the bottom on my list ok. Let me know if your name is not on there and should be.**

**Howl**

**Declaimer: You know the drill**

**A vacation with Sakura**

"Everyone we are going to the beach!." The whole class went wild at the news. "Okay class clam down. First off, how many of you have a part in a play in one of your class?" He asked. Most of the students raised there hands. He then wrote a pass for the students to go get there lines for the play ready. "You all have 4 hours to get ready for the trip." He then dismissed the class off.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going?" Tomoyo asked holding on to her boyfriends arm.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and smiled before answering. "I need to talk to someone about something that happened but I will join you guys in packing later." She then ran down the hall to where Darien's class was.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran just stared at her as her body disappeared into the crowed hall.

In the girls' dorms

Tomoyo was packing when Sakura came into the door. She could see that Sakura was back to normal at the moment. _'whoever she was upset at she must of made up with her.'_ She then saw Sakura run into her room and shut it behind her. This made Tomoyo worry.

Sakura was in her room laying on her bed. She then stood up and went to her dresser and pulled out a pink card that was titled 'hope'. She looked at it for a minute before her conversation with Darien came back into her mind.

_Flash back_

"_Sakura I am so sorry about yesterday. You know I would never do anything to hurt you…I promise" Darien said looking at Sakura who was lost in thought._

_She then looked up when he said 'I promise' those simply words meant so much to her. She remembered when Syaoran had promised to protect her and he did as they were children. He also had promised the day he left that he would return to her and true to his word he did. But now her second crush was promising that he would never meant to hurt her but she wasn't too sure about it._

_She nodded her head to his words but she wasn't listening at the moment. She was thinking about Syaoran and how her crush for him never had ended even when he left. "I…I forgive you Darien" she said and in return he hugged her._

_End of flash back_

Sakura then looked at the pink card once more and said " I hope you mean your promise Darien" She then put the card back into the dresser and as soon as she did the door flung open with an angry Tomoyo staring at her.

"Sakura! How dare you walk into our home and go strait into your room as if I don't exist. Or did you forget that I was supposed to help you pack your bags." Tomoyo said as fire shown in her eyes.

Sakura took a deep gulp before she tried to talk her way out of it. "Oh Tomoyo I thought you were still with Eriol and so I went to wait for you" she tried to play it off but Tomoyo wasn't buying it. Sakura sighed and knew she had to do something or Tomoyo would hold a grudge. "Okay Tomoyo. What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked.

Tomoyo just gave an evil smile as she looked at Sakura "Okay Sakura, I want to pick your swimsuit and you can't see it till we get to the beach and I get to pack your bag for you with clothes I like." Sakura began to panic. Letting Tomoyo pick clothes was not a great idea in my head but she had to listen to Tomoyo. So she just nodded as she mumbled about Tomoyo stupid fashion styles.

About 3 and a half hours later Sakura finally got to go back into her room after Tomoyo had kicked her out to pack. When she got into the room, Tomoyo was sitting on her bed smiling like a made woman. Sakura slowly walked over to her packed bag to pick it up but it didn't budge. Sakura thought that maybe she was just getting weak again but she had to use all her strength just to move the bag off the bed.

"Tomoyo what is in my bag!" Sakura asked bewild

"um… just al little of my favorite clothes I would like you too wear is all." Tomoyo stated and walked out of the room. "Just leave the bags in there. I'll call the boys to carry them for us" Tomoyo yelled into the room.

On the bus

Everyone was on the bus. Sakura was sitting next to Syaoran while Tomoyo next to Eriol. Both boys were exhausted from carrying the girls lugged. They both couldn't believe the girls were carrying so much.

Syaoran took a deep sigh as he saw Tomoyo fall asleep in Eriol's arms. He wished his and Sakura's relationship was that good but it was only a dream in his mind. All of the sudden the bus went over a small bump and Sakura who was sleeping as well fell onto Syaoran letting her head rest on her shoulder. Syaoran's face turn about 5 shades of red at the contact.

He looked over to see if Sakura was awake but she was sleep. His eyes soften when he looked at the angel rating on his shoulder. He saw a stray hair in the middle of her face and reached his hand to move it. As soon as he did she let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer into him. Syaoran chuckled because form a distance they looked like a couple.

The bus finally came to a stop about 7 hours later. Syaoran and Eriol had a hard time trying to wake the girls because they didn't want to get up. The teacher separate the boys and girl form each other and sent them to there rooms to unpack.

Ms. Mitsuki gave all the students 1 hour to unpack before they all meet back up at the entrance. "Okay class, listen up! Since our arrival was late all we can do today is give you all a tour so listen up well." She said as she led the class around.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol were walking together when Darien ran up beside Sakura. Sakura let out a slight shiver form his presence. Tomoyo was the only one who noticed since Syaoran was glaring at Darien the whole time but so was Darien back at Syaoran.

"Hey peach-chan how are you?" Darien asked smiling at Tomoyo

The gang was shocked that Darien was flirting with Tomoyo even though she had a boyfriend who was right next to her. Eriol was ready to beat the boy but Tomoyo's hands on his chest held him back.

"I am doing fine thank you" Tomoyo answered back still smiling.

Eriol glared at him but Darien paid no mind. He then moved his conversation to Sakura.

"Cherry-chan and how are you my lil blossom? I hope nothing bad has happened" He said with innocents in his eyes but Syaoran knew better.

Sakura didn't know what to say, but was afraid that her voice had a mind of its own so she just settled for a small nod and continued to walk. Finally after the tour everyone went to bed.

Next morning

Everyone was up early waiting to hit the beach. They couldn't wait to get in the water but the y had to wait for Ms. Mitsuki to finish with her rules. "Okay listen to me and you'll not have to stay with me all day. First, no peeing in the beach water, or area. If you must relive yourself then please do that somewhere else. Next, no humping, in the water or at all. If I must I will separate boys and girls. If you take off yours or another students' swimsuit then you will pack your things and will be sent back school A.S.A.P. Have fun class and please act your ages." She finished and all the students ran to get changed.

Eriol and Syaoran were in the water playing when the girls finally came out. Tomoyo was wearing a blue two piece with flower outlines. While Sakura, was wearing a…towel? The boys were lost as to why she was wearing a towel when they hear the girl argue.

"Sakura take that towel off now! You said I could pick your swimsuit out and you would wear it!" Tomoyo yelled out.

"And I did wear the swimsuit like I promised!" Sakura said holding the towel closer to her body. "You just had to go a pick the skimpiest swimsuit you could find. Even yours isn't this bad!"

"Well Sakura I have a boyfriend so I can't wear what you are but you a available and you need to broadcast it." Tomoyo said as she snatched off Sakura onto shield.

Every boys eyes was glued to Sakura's body. She had on a pink and white mini bikini top that hugged her boobs together making them seem larger. She also had on bikini bottoms that complimented her butt. She even had a nice 4 pack to go good with her outfit. "Tomoyo! Why did you do that!" She yelled at her.

"Oh come on Sakura, every boys eyes are glued to your body. Even Syaoran's eyes are glued to you" Tomoyo giggled out as she walked towards the boys. Both Sakura and Syaoran faces were red form embarrassment. Sakura shook her head and ran into the water. The gang had a water fight and about when they stopped Sakura saw something float in front of her. Her eye's widen in fear and she let a horrified 'oh no'

* * *

**So did you like? Take a guess what is in the water. Next time see what is in the water and some secrets may come out. Thank you to all those who add me to favorite author or story. It really makes me happy!**

**Howl**

**Thank you list:** because without you this story would not be continued so thank you

**xXcrystal magic auroraXx:** So was the scene with the card ok? I really tried to fit it in but I think I missed up. Let me know ok!

**mrs. Perfect**: Thank you soooo much. I promise that I will continue to write this story the best I can and I hope you will continue to review.

**Musette Fujiwara**: Thank you for the 'coagulation' but I can't believe people think my story is good. I thought I was horrible but I do try. Anyway, Thank you!

**kenshinlover2002:** I know Syaoran better not find out but I don't know if he should find out or not. What do you think?

**lil cherry blossom wolf**: I glad you couldn't wait to read this chapter. Ihope it is good.

**PurpleMumei**: I love your idea so much. But beach won by 1point but I will have another trip and I will use your idea ok!

**Hikari Blaze**: Well looks like there not going camping but because beach won by only one point, I will have another flied trip with camping.

**BlueMeteorGirl:** I know! the beach is really great place for anime charaters!

**SanzoGirl**: lol I glad to know I am not the only silly person. Don't worry about Sakura, everything will work it's way out soon enough.

**2 OVERLY obsessed**: So what do you think about where they went for a field trip? Sorry about not updating soon. School is not letting up on any homework.

**KawaiiInuyasha14841: **thank you for the applesauce takes applesauce lol we are silly huh? Oh I will use your idea in the next chapter!

**Themightylupe: **Thank you. I do try to do my best at everything that I like

**krn5rul3: **you love it! You really love it! Yea!

**BradleyGirl17: **I hope it didn't freak you out to bad!

**Dirrty-Devil: **Darien is a shady character but he not done yet. This is only the beginning!

**takari love: **thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the results

**Halliwells: **Thanks. I am glad you think I am doing a nice job. But I think I need to try to get a great job. lol


	10. All attention on Sakura

**Hey everyone! Ok here is the next chapter for this story. It probably won't be that good since I am having writers block at the moment. I wasn't going to update cause I couldn't think but I thought that would be mean since you'll did wait for it so I gave it my best shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor but everyone already knows that.**

**All attention on Sakura**

**Last time:**

"Oh come on Sakura, every boys' eyes are glued to your body. Even Syaoran's eyes are glued to you" Tomoyo giggled out as she walked towards the boys. Both Sakura and Syaoran faces were red form embarrassment. Sakura shook her head and ran into the water. The gang had a water fight and about when they stopped Sakura saw something float in front of her. Her eye's widen in fear and she let a horrified 'oh no'

**This time:**

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran all turned around to see what was wrong with Sakura. The boys' eyes widen at what they saw which was, Sakura without her top on and her bikini floating away. Tomoyo saw that Sakura was trying to cover herself with her arms but it didn't help. She also saw that the two boys had no intention on turning away, so she took both hand and slapped over their eyes making a loud slap sound.

"Owwww!" but both boy yelled out with surprise as there eyes' were slammed with Tomoyo's hand. When they yelled however they received another slap on there mouth with an angry Tomoyo glaring at them.

"Don't make a sound or you you'll have every boy's attention on Sakura." She snapped out. She was not happy about this on bit. She had worked so hard to help make Sakura's day so special and it was ruined by a bikini top floating away.

Sakura who had just snapped out of her shock when Tomoyo mentioning that every boy eyes' would be on her if she didn't have her top. She then began to panic in order to find her top. When she got hold of it she swam up to Tomoyo so that she could help her put it on. That was the end of there water fun for now.

The group decided to go on land and play beach volleyball. Something safe they hoped. As they began to get ready about a few more people wanted to play. Darien, Kent, and a few other boys wanted to play. Tomoyo decided to sit this game out and be referee. There were two teams. One team one was Eriol, Darien, and another boy. On team two there was Sakura, Syaoran and Kent.

People stopped swimming so that they could watch the game. Sakura was the best athletic girl in there school. And the boys were always competing so that alone was a good game to see.

The game started as Eriol served. The game became intense as more time went by. Eriol had just luckily made a point. He decided to turn towards his girlfriend who was watching and pose. The minute he did though the ball came crashing into his face. It sent Eriol to the ground with a big.

However the game did not pause for Eriol the player just kept playing as if nothing happened. It was team two turn to serve. Kent was about to when Syaoran tried to pull the ball away for him.

"What are you doing? I'm serving this round" Kent growled out trying to keep his grip on the ball.

"No your not. If I let you serve then will never make a point." Syaoran said looking in Kent's eyes.

Both boys wanted to show off for Sakura. Sakura who just wanted to play the game walked over to the boys. She had a pout on her face as she looked at the boys.

"May I serve please?" She said half whining. She hated acting like this but it was the only way that the game could continue.

Both the boys nodded there heads and allowed her to serve. This was the moment all boys had been waiting for. Sakura tossed the ball into the air. It was like slow motion too the boys as the watched her raise one arm up to spike the ball. In the process it showed her beautiful figure as she hit the ball. Since none of the boys were really watching the game but Sakura's body she made an easy point.

The game was over after Sakura realized that the boys only wanted her to serve the rest of the game. Sakura then went over to her small group.

"There you are Sakura! I was thinking that you and Syaoran should do something together while me and Eriol go and have fun…alone" Tomoyo said smiling along with her boyfriend. Sakura and Syaoran just stared at the couple in front of them as if they were crazy.

Sakura nodded her head and lead Syaoran away for their best friends. "So what do you want to do Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking around.

Syaoran thought about all the things they could do. He then remembers in a magazine for men that taking a girl to and ice cream shop was the best ways to get some 'action' between them. Syaoran blushed at his thought he just had. Picturing Sakura covered in ice cream and he was licking it all off of her. Syaoran shock his head._ 'Man the heat must really be getting to me today'_ he then asked Sakura "would it be ok if we got some ice cream?"

Sakura thought about it and then smiled. "That seems like a great idea" so the two went to get some ice cream. Sakura got strawberry and Syaoran chocolate. They went to go eat their ice a little far from other people. It was Syaoran's idea that they did since he was about ready to but the life out of every boy looking at 'his' Sakura.

They sat there in complete silence eat there ice cream. Syaoran had spaced out into his own thought about his Sakura. When he heard his name being called. He looked up to see a smirking Sakura. "Huh?" he asked.

Sakura giggled as she leaned closer to him. He blushed like mad. "I said you have ice cream on your face" she said as she raised the napkin to wipe his face. She didn't realize she was straddling his legs. She was so busy trying to help clean the stun Syaoran that she didn't noticed.

Syaoran who was still in shock that Sakura was straddling him and so close to his face. He knew that she didn't noticed or she would have been blushing like he was right now. Syaoran started to move his legs under Sakura. This action caused Sakura to lose a little balance as her lips where pressed against his. They both went wide eyes. Sakura pulled back with a red face. She stood up about to run when…

**Okay it was a short chapter but like I said I just couldn't think so sorry. Anyway next time the it will be better ok. and thank you all so much. I got alot of reviewers and it is all thanks to you. **

**_Here is something I must correct: The gang is not in their 2nd year of high school but there 3rd. A reviewer told me my mistake. _**

**Thank you list**

rinoa-h8ter: Well thanks for letting me know that. Also welcome to the thank you list

kenshinlover2002: You always guess right. Maybe this time you won't get it. I hope you do though.

Froggy the Coffee Bean: lol nice guess but I don't think she took her cat with her and besides do cats go near water? I don't know since I have never had a cat but hey I had totally forgotten about the cats and welcome to the thank you list

lil cherry blossom wolf: Well did you live to find out what happened next. Lol

firemaiden35: Welcome to my thank you list

SanzoGirl: Lol your little comment clips are always so funny and they make me smile. thanks

Musette Fujiwara: You where right about Sakura losing her swim suit. And about Sakura and Syaoran getting together…well you have to wait for that. Lol

xXcrystal magic auroraXx: What you had suggested I was already thinking it. Oh and thanks for letting me know about my mistakes.

mrs. Perfect: Don't be jealous of me. I am really not all that good. There are ton of authors better than me. But thank you.

halliwells: Thank you for the comment. And about the cliff hanger, well I just started to grow within my writing. Lol weird huh? But I love them.

Hikari Blaze: Tomoyo can get a little carried away at time huh?

BTY-urZtruLY:I am glad you love it and welcome to my thank you list.

Dirrty-Devil: Good guess! Take a guess what will happen next.

2 OVERLY obsessed: I feel bad now because you couldn't wait to read the next chapter and I was having writer's block. Was if ok though?

Bellcicle: Thanks for letting me know about my mistakes. I am really a terrible speller. Welcome to my thank you list

Themightylupe: I know what you mean about Sakura always getting scared all the time because of Toya. Maybe he should come visit in one of the chapters. What do you think?

takari love: I don't know why I started doing cliffs but they seem to get you all thinking and wanting more.

KawaiiInuyasha14841: Lol. You read my story before you did your homework. Is my story that good or were you trying to hold off on homework?

BradleyGirl17: I glad that you liked it. I do love to write and I give it all I have to make my readers happy.

vbabe24: I with you on S&S forever. And I was worried that I had lost you as a reviewer. That bothers me if reviewers stop reviewing.


	11. What a kiss can do

**Hello everyone! I updated and I hope you all like it. Also plz read my comments below if you have the time. Enjoy!**

**Howl**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal**

**What a kiss can do**

**Last time:**

Syaoran who was still in shock that Sakura was straddling him and so close to his face. He knew that she didn't noticed or she would have been blushing like he was right now. Syaoran started to move his legs under Sakura. This action caused Sakura to lose a little balance as her lips where pressed against his. They both went wide eyes. Sakura pulled back with a red face. She stood up about to run when…

**This time:**

Sakura was about to run and Syaoran knew it. Syaoran didn't know what to do but all he knew is that he didn't want Sakura to run from so as she turned around ready to run he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her into his lap. They were both red as a cherry but Syaoran didn't care at the moment. All he was worried about was his cherry blossom.

Sakura was nervous to death. Here she was in the man of her dreams arms and lap? Sakura started to panic when she realized that she was in his lap she started to squirm trying to free herself.

Syaoran had to bit his lips to hold back his groan that was trying to come up. He was already trying to clam himself since she was in his lap but with her moving it was harder to control himself. _'Man I have to think fast before I lose my control'_ He thought to himself. He then took a big breath before speaking. "Sakura stop it. You know I won't hurt you" Syaoran said stern but Sakura could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I-I know that" Sakura said as she stopped moving and relaxed in his hold.

"Do you?" Syaoran asked turning her around in lap so that her legs were under her and she was facing him. That's when Emerald meet sweet dark amber eyes.

'_Do I trust Syaoran? I know he would never hurt me but I thought the same with Darien. NO I know with all my heart that he would never hurt me but still my heart gets all fast and my stomach feels like butterflies are in it every time we touch'_ Sakura though as her blush grew even darker than before. Syaoran smirked when he saw her face grow even redder and she started to bit on her bottom lip.

Syaoran grow more and cockier with her fidgeting decide to go in for another smooth kiss. He gently grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his eyes and slowly brought his lips closer to her. Sakura began to close her eyes as there face grew closer together when she was all of the sudden picked up form Syaoran's lap and into a strong warm chest.

Syaoran realizing that Sakura was on his lap looked to see who it was that moved her when he saw an angry Kent glaring at him hard. Syaoran growled at the boy for ruining his moment.

"Uh…hey Kent I didn't see you come" Sakura said still in his arms. Kent slowly put Sakura down but his eye's never left Syaoran's eyes once.

"What was that for!" Syaoran said yelling at the boy who stood the exact height as him.

"I should ask you the same thing but then again you are too slow to what I'm talking about." Kent said walking away form Syaoran but holding onto Sakura's wrist. "It time to go inside Li so why don't you come on"

Syaoran just growled at the boy but followed along but not before taking Sakura out of the boys grip and standing between them. Sakura just sighed. _'It seem that it will be a long walk back'_

Sakura, Syaoran, and Kent walked into the hotel which was crowed with students trying to get a room.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted as she stomped over to Sakura who was about to run for it but Syaoran stopped her but not without smirking at her. Sakura blushed ten folds at his cocky grin. It seems that the real Syaoran was starting to shine through. "Sakura where have you been I have been looking for you for the last 5 minutes!" Tomoyo yelled.

This caused both Sakura and Syaoran to freeze up in there spot as a small blush crossed their faces. That's when Sakura realized something. "The last five minutes? I thought you and Eriol were going to meet us back here at 7:30 not 7:22!" Sakura said making a point by point by pointing to the hotel clock on the wall.

It was now Tomoyo turn to blush. Eriol showed up smirking as her wrapped his arms around Tomoyo waist. "We were in the middle of making out but it seems the teachers are more serious than we thought. They made us come with them to the hotel till it was time for everyone to meet here."

Sakura and Syaoran busted out laughing. "So anyways why did you need me?" Sakura said trying not to laugh again, but the image of the two kissing and a teacher standing between them the whole time while she was gone was just too funny.

"Oh right! I have our rooms already so lets go set up ok" she said grabbing Sakura as they took off towards the elevator. Eriol and Syaoran just looked at each other before laughing again.

Everyone went to unpack there few things. They were only here for a few more days before they leave. Sakura and Tomoyo took forever to unpack. About 10:00 Sakura sunk out to go get something to snack on since see couldn't sleep. The hallways were pitch black so she had to glide her hand across the wall so not to lose her balance. She turned around the corner and saw a moonlit room. It must have been the talking area because she only saw chairs in there. She was about to leave when she saw a figure sitting in one of the chairs.

Slowly she walked towards the chair only to see Syaoran sleeping in the chair. Sakura smiled at the sleeping boy. _'He looks cuter that way. What! I did not just say that, I must be tried.'_ Sakura was about to walk away when she heard Syaoran mumble in his sleep. Being Sakura a very curiosity girl she leaned over so that her ear was right by his lips.

"Mmmmm…Sakura" Syaoran breathed out. This caused Sakura to jump away as if she had been shocked by electricity. Her face was completely red and her heart was racing.

'_Clam down me, its ok. Syaoran didn't mean to say your name. He must have…..uh?'_ Sakura tried to think but it didn't help. She couldn't of any reason why he would say her name. She turned around once again ready to leave when Syaoran called her name.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked waking from his sleep.

'_Think fast girl!' _Sakura thought trying to come up with answer. "I was going to get something to eat. Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well I went to take a late shower and then went back to my room when I realized that I left my key in the room." He said standing up.

Sakura's eyes widen when she saw him only in his boxers. She started to blush again. _'Man I have been blushing non-stop all day'_ "So why didn't you knock on the door and have Eriol let you in?" She asked trying to keep him from seeing her blush but her saw.

"Well it was late and I didn't want to wake anyone up" Syaoran said. They both stood there for a moment checking the other out in their night clothes. Sakura blushed when Sakura started to feel Syaoran undress her with his eyes. All he did was smirk.

"Well I-I better go now" Sakura stuttered out. She then quickly walked back to her room. Syaoran stood there shocked she had just been standing in front of him in her night gown. He then shook his head as he sighed. '_I guess I'll take another shower'_

Sakura didn't stumble once as she went through the dark halls. She went straight to her room which she shared with Tomoyo. As soon as she got in there she jumped into bed and went to sleep with dreams of what had happened today.

**The next morning:**

Sakura woke up before anyone else and got dressed. She had to go wake up Syaoran before the other kids woke up. When she in the room she saw him sleep on a leather sofa. She smiled to herself as she walked over to him. "Syaoran wake up" She said but not to loud. Still the boy didn't move. She began to shake him awake. Syaoran who wasn't in the mood to be woken up grabbed the person who was trying to wake him and pulled them down with him.

Sakura gave a small "oof" as she crashed onto him. Syaoran finally decide to wake up to see who was on him, opening his eye's he saw Sakura? It was his turn to blush. Sakura tried to move but with Syaoran trying to move at the same time it made their situation worse. Sakura was now straddling his waist with him on his back. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed. The two stared at each other before slowly they started to move closer to kiss. Just when they were about to kiss Sakura was lifted into the air once again. They both looked to see who had stopped their kiss. It was….

**Take a guess on who it is? Thank you all who have reviewed and to those who have added me to their favorite list.**

**Also I have a new story out for Inuyasha! If you like Kag/Inu pairing plz read it! It is called "mission: Shikon jewel" it was just put up on yesterday so I only have one review.**

**Thank you list**

SanzoGirl: I just love your lil'clips! Lol they make me laugh each time. I'm starting to look forward to see one each chapter.

Dirrty-Devil: The answer was B!

Mezumi Azuma: Thanks and welcome to my thank you list!

kenshinlover2002: I had to put a cliffy to make more people want to review and read the next chapter.

Froggy the Coffee Bean: Lol! You're hyper just like me! Was this a fast update?

themightylupe: Yeah I know what you mean. I don't think Toya would like his sister hanging with a hormone driven teen boys.

takari love: I know what you mean! Maybe that is why I always wear a nice looking one piece so that doesn't happen too me.

Hikari Blaze: Ah yes the power of Ice cream. Lol!

lil cherry blossom wolf: Lol! I glad you think my story is cool.

2 OVERLY obsessed: Thank you for your comforting words. They made me feel a lot better!

Musette Fujiwara: You guessed right! And I hope this chapter was ok.

star.of.my.heart: Your welcome, but it was nothing really. Also welcome to my thank you list. I hope you're not too bummed out about the cliffy I have in this chapter Lol!

lil-ying-fa: Welcome to my Thank you list and I hope to hear form you more!

KawaiiInuyasha14841: Yeah, i know finally made them kiss but I was worried that if they kissed then they would be boyfriend and girlfriend and the story would be basically over but I remember the saying "friends with benefits." Sorry I really like to write a lot.


	12. Big trouble comes to visit

**Hello everyone! Ok there is an important message at the bottom so plz read it. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really even need to say it?**

**Big trouble come to visit**

**Last time:**

Sakura gave a small "oof" as she crashed onto him. Syaoran finally decide to wake up to see who was on him, opening his eye's he saw Sakura? It was his turn to blush. Sakura tried to move but with Syaoran trying to move at the same time it made their situation worse. Sakura was now straddling his waist with him on his back. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed. The two stared at each other before slowly they started to move closer to kiss. Just when they were about to kiss Sakura was lifted into the air once again. They both looked to see who had stopped their kiss. It was….

**This time:**

"Toya! W-what are y-you doing here" Sakura asked shocked to see her brother.

"What does it look like? I trying to keep my little sister form getting shacked up by this Chinese gaki" he growled out glaring at Syaoran.

"Toya stop growling at him. We weren't doing anything" Sakura said trying to clam her brother down before he killed Syaoran.

"That's just it! You weren't doing anything yet! If I hadn't showed up who knows what would have happened." Toya shouted at Sakura

"Toya!" Sakura yelled his name with sternness behind it. "Stop shouting before you wake the other kids up" Sakura said sternly.

Toya looked into his sister's eyes and then Syaoran's. He sighed as he turned around with Sakura still in his arms. "Hey, gaki hurry up a get dressed" Toya said looking at his sister who was fidgeting in his arms.

Syaoran was about to say 'no' but he knew that if he ever wanted a chance with her that Toya would have to_ kind of_ like him. Syaoran slowly got from under his blankets reveling his green boxers to Sakura and Toya.

Sakura blushed like crazy when she saw him. She then buried her face into her brother's chest in hope of hiding her blush. Syaoran saw it however and he would have teased Sakura about it but she looked as though he was ready to kill him any minute. _'I better go get dress before Toya manages to kill me'_ with that Syaoran grabbed the blanket a wrapped it around him. _'Since Toya has most likely woken everyone up I need something to cover me so the crazy girls don't try and rape.' _Syaoran had to laugh to himself on his thoughts as he made his way to his room.

After Syaoran was out of site Toya walked over and dropped his sister on the couch. She gave an 'umph' sound her body made contact with the couch.

"Ow To-ya! Why did you have to be so ruff?" She asked. She hadn't looked in his eyes yet but when she did she wished she hadn't. In his eyes it showed betrayal, fear, but most of disappointment. Sakura winced when she saw his hard eyes looking dead at her.

"Toya I can exp-"she began but was cut off with her brother's hand which was being held up like a stop sign.

"Sakura I don't know how it happened and why but you know better. When I let you go on the trip you told me that you would act responsible but you haven't shown me." Toya said sounding like a father scolding his child.

Sakura sat there letting what he said before narrowing her eyes at him. "Why_ are_ you here anyway? Did you come to spy on me." Sakura said shocking Toya. The question caught him off guard.

"Don't change this around Sakura. I am here because I am here with my school too. I thought I come over to see you but I glad I did now." Toya snapped back.

"Like I said Toya that we weren't doing anything. I just fell ok" Sakura said trying not to blow up. _'Who does he think he is? Is he strugusting that I am a slut?' _

"Sakura is not about what you weren't doing but what you were about to do is what I am upset about." Toya said. Sakura was about to talk when he held up his hand. "Sakura you weren't going to jump off him trust me. I had been standing there for a good 2 minutes watching you lean closer to him. So don't tell me that bull crap!" Toya shouted.

Sakura was shocked that her brother was really yelling at her. Never had he done that._ 'Maybe he really is hurt more than I understand'_ Sakura said looking into his eyes. What she found were soft brown eyes looking at her. "Toya…I so sorry" Sakura said trying not to cry.

Toya had just come back to his senses to see his sister about to cry. He sighed before pulling her into a tight hug. He was happy that she hugged back too. "Sakura I don't want to lose you. I want you to be happy and not get your heart broken. You can't rush head first into things like that." He said whispering in her hair. He hadn't realized how much taller he was than her. Sakura nodded in response.

"Hey! You two! Our school has a policy that states that there is no physical contact between students!" a teacher shouted at Sakura and Toya. Sakura just sweat dropped while Toya went back into a rage.

"This is my _little_ sister! Why would I have a relationship like that with her? Besides where have you been when that brat was about to have her for his breakfast treat!" Toya shouted pointing at the teacher.

Sakura just blushed at the comment. Her brother was way to open for her comfort. Sakura snuck away to the main hallway where the rooms where at.

**Sakura & Tomoyo room:**

Sakura walked slowly to her door in hopes that Tomoyo was sleep. Sakura open the door and went in. She looked around the room and sighed in relief. _'Tomoyo must still be sleep'_ Sakura thought as she walked to the couch. As soon as sat down she was back up.

"SAKURA! Where have you been all morning! So you know what I went through when I couldn't find you? Do you know what I did?" Tomoyo shouted pointing at Sakura as if she was accused.

"Uh…Tomo-"Sakura began but was irrupted.

"I don't want to hear it! I had to call your brother! Then not long ago Syaoran came up here in a blanket…A BLANKET! I mean what young boy goes around dressed in that. I asked him if he seen you and I got was a mumble." Tomoyo yelled at Sakura

Sakura sat there for moment thinking. _'So that's why Toya is here? He came over because he was scared something happened to me'_ Sakura then felt more guilt than before. She sighed as she looked at Tomoyo. "So what are we doing today?"

"I glad you asked. You see they schools are having a beach party since this is our last day here. I was hoping to go get a new swim suit for you. You know…one that stays on" Tomoyo said wiggling her eyebrows to stress her point. Sakura just blushed and turned her head.

"Fine but we pick one that we both like!" Sakura said as she stomped out of the room with a smiling Tomoyo.

In the hallway it had seemed that Syaoran and Eriol had a very similar conversation as the girls because they were going to the same. Just as they were going out the door Toya stopped her.

"Sakura where are you going?" Toya asked as a mob of girls surround him. He had to try not to sigh so not to seem to mean but they were driving him crazy. He looked at Sakura then Tomoyo who was clung to Eriol's arm. He then looked to see Syaoran staring dead at him. Toya gave a glare in response. "What are you looking at gaki!"

"I thought I was looking at last week's trash but then I noticed that even trash looked better then you" Syaoran said smirking. He just loved to tick the older boy off.

"What! I would watch it brat oh I'll have to beat to a plump" Toya growled. The girls in the back ground gave shocked gasp as they listen to Toya threaten the smaller boy.

"Toya you are in college please act like it and don't worry. I'm with Tomoyo see won't let anything happen" Sakura said smiling an innocent smile.

Toya just looked at the group and sighed. He knew that there was nothing he could say but he would keep an eye on them. With that Toya walked away with the group of girls screaming at him...

The gang went to a small store downtown which sold many kinds of swim suits. The boys looked at the store before shaking in fear.

"Eriol, tell me again why we came here?" Syaoran grumbled as they followed the girls in.

Eriol leaned over so that the girls couldn't hear them. "I heard through the door that they were going to be trying on swim suits" Eriol said while grin a perverted grin.

"Eriol you are such a pervert" Syaoran said but the made a wolfish grin. "But I like how you think"

With that the two boys hurried to catch up with the girls. Tomoyo had picked out 17 different swim suits for Sakura to try on. Syaoran wasn't complaining. The only problem was that there were guys sitting around the dressing room than needed.

Sakura then came out in a two piece. It was white with cherry blossoms all around it. It also came with a small wrap on skirt that was a pale pink. All the boys around the dressing room began to hoot and whistle at her. Sakura just blushed at the attention.

"Sakura model for my camera" Tomoyo shouted as she pulled out her mini video camera. Sakura decided to try and be brave by first doing a little turn. She in response received

A line of whistle and howls. Sakura self confident went up as she began to walk around swinging her hips and posing every so often.

Tomoyo just grinned to herself. She was making Sakura do this to get Syaoran upset. Maybe if he got mad enough he would confess his love. Tomoyo knew he was in love with her because her boyfriends had told her. Tomoyo thought she would face her camera toward Syaoran to catch his face on film.

When he first saw her his jaws dropped. If his fist hadn't been under his chin he was sure that he would have lost his jaw. When Sakura started to sway her hips around he was memorized. That was until he heard all the whistling and howls. Syaoran anger got the best of him. He stood up and walked in front of Sakura blocking the other boys and men views.

"Sakura go get dressed so we can get back" Syaoran said over his shoulder. Sakura just smiled and nodded her head as she walked back to the dressing room. Tomoyo knew what was about to happen so she stood up.

"I'll go make sure she has all her stuff" she said as she fasted walked over to Eriol side and whispered in his ear. "There is going to be a fight so I want you to tape it" Eriol nodded in response not once looking away form Syaoran. Tomoyo gave him the camera and disappeared into the dressing room.

Once the girls were gone Syaoran began to speak. "If I EVER hear any of you dare whistle or howl at Sakura again then you'll be hear form my fist" Syaoran growled out.

These guys had to be dumb because one guy had the nerve to speak. "And who are you to tell us who we can and can't whistle at?"

'_That guy must be super brave or really dumb'_ Eriol thought as he moved out of the way but was still taping.

Syaoran just smirked before he began to pop his knuckles. Some guys gulped when they saw him taking a fighting stance. "My name is Syaoran Li and that girl just happens to be one of my best friends and the girl I am in love with. So if you want her you will have to first get through me"

One big buff guy walked up to Syaoran chuckling. He put his elbow on Syaoran's head to show there height difference. Everyone began to laugh. Eriol began to move back some more. Just as soon as the laughter began it had ended as the guy was punch in his guts with Syaoran's fist. The slowly fell on his knees in pain.

The other guys put saw that if the kid could take a big guy who was bigger than them, then he have no trouble with them. The whole store was empty; only other girls with friends were still in there.

"Well did you let off steam?" Eriol said as he clicked off the camera smiling. Syaoran just gave a smirk before turning to the girls who had just walked out.

"Were ready to go to the beach party" the two said together. The boys just rolled there eyes as they left.

**Beach party:**

The gang had arrived just in time for the fun to begin. Sakura and Tomoyo ran to go change. The boys were already dressed in there trunks. Sakura came out in her new swim suit with Tomoyo coming out in a plain dark blue with sliver out liner on it. The gang walked over to the big plat form where everyone else was.

Announcer: "Attention plz! Today is your last day so let have fun right?"

The crowd just screamed out loud. "We will be holding a contest for who has the best swim suit. A surfing contest and a secret contest. Ok let have some fun!" with that the crowd went wild.

"Come you guys lets go sign up" Sakura shouted running over to the list. The gang just followed the hyper girl.

The first thing was the surfing contest. Sakura and Syaoran were entering. They both looked around to see who else was entered when they saw….

**I know it was a bad cliff hanger but I didn't know where to stop. Anyways on June 4 I will be gone for two weeks. I am truly sorry but I am going on a Mac scholar trip and I won't be able to update. I promise though as soon I get back I will update! If you like you could write me letters to remind me to update when I get back!**

**My Thank You List (my list is really long. It makes me so happy! )**

**2 OVERLY obsessed: Thank you for saying I'm a great author. It really makes me happy and proud of the writing I do.**

**Dirrty-Devil: Your first guess was correct!**

**takari love: wow you actually guessed right!**

**Ladybutterflyy: Welcome to my thank you list. Hey what do you think of the new title? I hope it sound a little better than the last one and I'm happy you love my story.**

**Kaori-Urunasawa08: Don't worry I will be writing more scenes for Tomoyo and Eriol_ alone_**

**lil cherry blossom wolf: I am happy you love the story!**

**kenshinlover2002: Lol! I don't think I can kill Toya for ruining the kiss. Sakura who go into a deep depression.**

**Musette Fujiwara: Were you shocked on who it was that ruined the kiss this time?**

**Mezumi Azuma: Lol! You really don't like them to be disturbed while they are kissing huh?**

**Froggy the Coffee Bean: Thank you for reminding me! My story was a little slow on the update.**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841:**

**xXcrystal magic auroraXx: Hey girl! Thanks for the review. Write me sometime!**

**themightylupe: I don't think Eriol would be brave enough to try and stop the two form kissing. Lol!**

**pinkwysteriahoshiprincess: Darien is a senior in school (sorry about that, I should have made that clear) Also congrats on your story! Welcome to my thank you list!**

**BlueMeteorGirl: nope it wasn't Kent. Were you happy?**

**SanzoGirl: Lol! I see you want Sakura and Syaoran to kiss more**

**Hikari Blaze: Lol, no it's not Kent. I didn't think he should ruin the moment twice**

**CherryFreakyFunK: Nice guess but it wasn't the teacher but I was thinking of it. Thank you for reviewing!**

**PurpleMumei: So what did you think of Toya sowing up? I love the little clip. Lol!**

**BradleyGirl17: I'm glad you like my cliff hangers. But this time I just didn't know when to stop.**


	13. Let the games begin!

Hey everyone! Did you all miss me? Well I missed everyone one of you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I though about it over my trip and I came up with some other ones too!

Howl

Declaimer: I don't own CCS

**Let the games begin!**

The small screen showed Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Kent, Darien, and Toya all lined up along the beach waiting for the announcer to speak.

"Ladies and gents" The guy shouted "This will be the first contest of the day. We will start with surfing. Here is what you must do. You will have to surf out to where you see a yellow rope floating. There you will see a line of people waiting to be rescued. You may only take one person and you will then have to surf him or her back her on your board safe and sound"

Everyone looked at one another. They all were thinking that this was way too easy. The then announcer spoke again. "Also the will hidden mini mines in the water that will blow up at anytime. Don't worry you won't die if you get hit. They are under the water pretty far so that you don't get hurt. However that doesn't mean that the pressure won't shot you off your boards. So let the game begin."

Syaoran stood there next to his green surf board that had a white dragon on it. He walked over to the beach line after getting interviewed by a school reporter. Next was Toya who had a black board with a red sun engraved on it. He walked over to were his sister Sakura was standing. He saw a couple of guys flirting with her. He growled at the boys as he approached. Sakura heard her brother's growl and saw the guys she was talking to walk away as he approached. Sakura sighed as she picked up her white surf board with pink cherry blossom all over it. Toya nodded his head which Sakura knew meant for her to flow him.

They got over to the beach line only to see that Syaoran, Kent, Darien were all glaring at each other. Eriol saw Sakura and ran over to her smiling. She then returned the smile to him before speaking.

"Hey Eriol have you seen Tomoyo or Yuki by chance?" Sakura said with a panic look on her face. Toya saw that Eriol didn't know either so he just pulled his sister into his arm for comfort.

"Don't worry Sakura. Both Yuki and Tomoyo can handle there selves fine ok. Now let's get in our lines before they start.

With that they all went to there separate way along the beach line with the other contestants. Sakura was the only girl surfing which made her worry about if she does it. She turned around to the crowd. She was then startled as she heard she named cheered by many people.

"GO Sakura!" one girl shouted

"Girl power!" another said

"I love you Sakura" one guy shouted. Toya, Syaoran, Kent, and Darien all turned to glare at the poor man. If looks could kill he would be dead and only ashes would remain if he was lucky.

They stood waiting for the announcer to say go. Everyone was quite not saying a single word. All you could here were the bird's squawks and the waves of rushing water. Than the announcer shouted "GO"

All the surfers picked up the boards and ran into the water. When the water was deep enough they got on them and began to swim out towards the yellow rope. There were no waves yet so they couldn't surf there. About half way there one of the surfers was shot off his board and sent flying in the water.

The entire surfer looked at on each other when it hit them. The mines had become active. They all began to surf towards the people hanging on the rope still trying to dodge the mines explosions. When they were close enough they saw Tomoyo, Yuki and some other people along the rope waiting to be taken back.

Eriol growled as he saw the waves starting to pull his Tomoyo under even with her holding onto the rope. He then surfed faster to get to her. When he was close enough to her she threw her hand out to him to grab. He had no problem pulling her into his arms. When she was stabled on the board he kissed her before placing her behind him. "Hold onto me as tight as you can" Tomoyo nodded as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Toya went straight to Yuki who only smiled at him as he came closer. "Have you been waiting long" Toya asked as he reached his hand out to help Yuki onto his board with him. Yuki just laughed as he got beside Toya. "You know Yuki you owe me after this because there is a pretty girl hanging over there that I should be rescuing" Yuki gave a hurt expression before looking at the girl.

He then looked for Sakura before smiling. "Hey Sakura! Your brother said to pick up Miss Cutie and bring her back with you" He the smirked at the blushing Toya before chuckling at his friend's bright read face. Toya gave a mumble before he took off back to the beach.

Sakura was stunned but nodded in response and went to the girl. The girl was about Toya's age so she would add more weight than Sakura probably could handle but she would try for her brother. She surfed up to the girl and smiled as she put her right arm out. The girl smiled at her before taking her hand and climbing on the board. The girl nodded when she was settled on the board. Sakura smiled as the girl shyly put her arm around her waist before she took off with the girl.

Syaoran saw Risa an old friend of Sakura and his. He smiled at her and then he swiftly picked her up and placed her on his board. She wrapped her arms around his torso clinging on for life. He couldn't help but laugh at the girl in his head. _'Man does all girls get so clinging when they get scared?'_ he thought before taking off. He saw his two rivals in live close to him. They too had the person they were going to rescue with them. Both did not look happy that they both had boys clinging to them. As the got closer to the beach more mines went off.

Eriol and Tomoyo were blown off there board and went different direction in the water. Sakura saw this. "TOMOYO!" she shouted. Toya then surfed up next to her. Sakura looked at him before she helped the girl that was on her board over with him.

"Be careful Sakura" he said with a stern brother voice. She nodded and surfed toward Tomoyo.

Syaoran saw this and turned around to go get his best friend as well. He soon arrived in front off Eriol who was glaring at him with a look that said 'I dare you say something.' Syaoran just smirked at his friend before he helped him up. "Sakura went to go get Tomoyo" Syaoran said when he saw Eriol searching for his girlfriend. Eriol gave a sigh in relief before nodding. With that they took off towards the beach.

Sakura surfed as fast as she could towards Tomoyo. The mines continued to go off at random areas. Sakura had almost been hit three times by now. She saw Tomoyo splashing around in the water. "Tomoyo" Sakura shouted as she swam to her friend. She helped her up and gave a weary smile. "Maybe you and Eriol should pay more attention to where you're going and not where you're going after this contest" Tomoyo just blushed a deep red before she gave Sakura a playful push. Sakura just laughed as they took off towards the beach.

Syaoran was already at the beach along with Darien and Toya and Kent. They soon saw Sakura surf up with Tomoyo who was still red as cherry. Everyone gathered around the two as they arrived on the beach. Tomoyo ran straight for Eriol who was pushed to the ground by her. Sakura walked a little ways form the crowd before she threw her body down onto the hot sand. She was panting for air. It had taken a lot out of her.

Toya saw his sister and was about to go over there when he saw the Li kid walk over to her and pick her up. Toya growled at this. He was about to beat the kid to a pulp when Yuki put a hand on his shoulder. Toya knew he had lost the battle since Yuki was there but he would get revenge.

Syaoran held Sakura who was now sleep close to him. He walked over to an empty spot on the beach and sat down with her still in his arm. Sakura was softly breathing as her body began to recharge. Syaoran brought her head up to his lips and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sakura" he whispered as he slowly pulled her face closer that his nose was buried in her silk hair. He closed his eyes as he though. _'My beloved cherry blossom, mine and mine only love.'_

Eriol took this time to speak. He and Tomoyo had been watching for some time now. "Hey the swim suite contest was canceled so there is only one contest left." Eriol said as Syaoran stood with Sakura still sleep in his arms. He nodded and they all walked over to the stage. The announcer was standing there smiling like a fool form ear to ear.

By now everyone was there, waiting to see what would happen next. "Our last contest will be… a TALENT show." He shouted to the crowd as they went wild. There are no rules expect no one may be hurt in the process or you will be kicked out and face the beach police. By now everyone looked around for the police to see what they look like. There eye then fell on three big buff guys who looked like they took steroids for a living was staring at them all. The announcer smiled before speaking. "Let the talents begin"

Almost everyone ran to sign up fro the show. By now Sakura decided to wake up. Syaoran told her what had happened. She smiled as they all walked over to sign up.

"Hey Tomoyo are you signing up?"Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded and held out a book. Sakura open it and saw it was a list of songs. Sakura nodded in understanding that Tomoyo would be singing at the show.

"What are you doing?" Eriol asked Sakura. She smiled and shook her head no while holding her index finger up to her lips making a shushing sound. She then mouthed 'secret' to them.

The announcer stood on stage. He looked at the crowd before speaking. "Today has been a joyous day but at last it must come to an end. I give you the last contest on my beach. There are three judges. Toya our winner in surfing, Yuki and your teacher Yue. Let the talent begin. First up is Eriol"

Eriol got a few shouts as he walked up on the stage. He then pulled out a flute and began to play. The whole beach became quite as the tune he played washed over everyone. About a few later Eriol stopped playing and took a bow. A few girls began to scream out his name but only to get a murderous look from Tomoyo.

"Next up the lovely Tomoyo"

Tomoyo walked up and began to sing "every heart" (Inuyasha ending theme song) People began to cry as her beautiful voices echoed over the beach only replaying a soft melody. When she was done she gave a wave and walked out. The crowd screamed her name in response.

"Up next sniff is Syaoran sniff " the announcer said between wiping his wet eyes from crying.

Syaoran walked on stage with a smirk. Then speedy music began to play in the back ground and he began to fight an invisible opponent. Everyone watched in awe as they saw him do series of kick and jump in the air, but always landing gracefully.

Sakura who had been gawking at him began to blush when he looked her way giving his famous smirk towards her. _'Boy is he cocky but who wouldn't when you had a body like his. Look at how the sweat glistens on his body. Oh how his muscle flex every time he moves. He looks good enough to jump!'_ Sakura face then turned into pure shock and her face cover over with a dark red blush. '_Did I just say that? Man these hormones are out of control'_ she then nodded as she agreed that it wasn't her that said it but her hormones speaking. When she looked however she saw Syaoran smirking at her as he bowed and walked off stage. _'I can tell this blush isn't going away anytime soon'_

"Next up is Sakura" the announcer said.

Everyone began to cheer and Sakura became nervous. She took a deep gulp before walking over to the stage. She had put on a beach skirt for what she was about to do. She looked at the crowd before looking at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled as she pulled out her video camera and pointed it at Sakura. Sakura then looked at the DJ guy and nodded.

The music came on which was "Music make you lose control" by Missy. Sakura turned her back to the audience as the music came on. She then spun around when the beat hit and began to shake to the beat never missing a beat. She then began to pop to a few of the beats. Sakura then started to do the Ciara booty shake and the crowd went wild. Everyone watched in shock at the usually quite dance with so much life.

Toya eye bugged out as he watched his dance on stage. Tomoyo smiled as she taped every sec of the dance. Syaoran's mouth went dry as his eyes watched her body float around the stage never looking away. Darien and Kent did the same. Sakura soon stopped as she panted looking at the audience to see there reaction. She was pretty proud of herself as she jumped off stage and ran to hug Tomoyo.

The announcer looked at the crowd as he walked up on stage still stunned. The winner is…

Well how was the chapter? Was it worth the wait? Well till next time time!

Thank you

Froggy the Coffee Bean: Thank you so much. I really appreciate it how you reminded me and still reviewd my author note (chapter 13). So thank you!

CherryFreakyFunK: Thank you and welcome to my thank you list

Rawritskim: Thanks for wishing me luck and I'm glad to met someone in the same grade as me!

lilaznangel5543: Thank you and welcome to my thank you list! I hope to hear from you more

kellyvan5543: Thank you!

themightylupe: Thank you! And you were right. It did give me time to think about the new chapters I want to put up.

bright-eyesxX: Thank you! And congrats on being a freshman! You'll have fun!

Ladybutterflyy: I'm glad you love the new title. Sorry about getting you lost in the last chapter. I hope I don't lose in this one.

Pinkwysteriahoshiprincess: Thank you soooo much. It is always an honor to put another talented author on my thank you!

KawaiiInuyasha14841: Thank you!

lil cherry blossom wolf: Hey there and thank you for wishing me luck. I needed it!

Hikari Blaze: Your guess was correct!

vbabe24: It's ok as long as I got your review this time! I was worried that I may have lost you as a reviewer!

BlueMeteorGirl: Lol! I take it you don't like my cliff hangers. Thank you

Dirrty-Devil: I'm glad you though that Toya showing up was funny.

SanzoGirl: I know. I didn't add a kissing scene in but there will be one soon!

Musette Fujiwara: Glad you were surprised Lol! Hope you like this chapter!

Kaori-Urunasawa08: So how was the little clip of Tomoyo and Eriol? Don't worry there will be more when they get back to school. Welcome to my thank you list!

kenshinlover2002: So did you like the secret contest

2 OVERLY obsessed: I am so happy you think I am doing a good job! Thank you

takari love: You guessed correct lol!

Mezumi Azuma: I wished I had someone like syaraon too as a boyfriend. Anyways thank you!

Aurora Crystal: Thank you for your review


	14. A New Semester

**Hello readers. I am so happy that I got sooooo many reviews! But I have bad news. We are moving at the moment so I can't make this story as long as I usually do so sorry. I am writing this on my break from moving boxes out right now and I don't have long so this is going to be a short chapter! Enjoy plz!**

**Disclaimer: You know already know**

**A New Semester **

**Last time:**

Toya eyes bugged out as he watched his sister dance on stage. Tomoyo smiled as she taped every sec of the dance. Syaoran's mouth went dry as his eyes watched her body float around the stage never looking away. Darien and Kent did the same. Sakura soon stopped as she panted looking at the audience to see there reaction. She was pretty proud of herself as she jumped off stage and ran to hug Tomoyo.

The announcer looked at the crowd as he walked up on stage still stunned. The winner is…

**This time:**

"Syaoran!" the announcer shouted as the crowd went wild. Mostly the girls all voted for him.

Syaoran who was still stunned from Sakura's dance slowly made his way up to the stage where he was given his prize which was a … beach ball? Syaoran and the crowd looked up to see what the 'man' who was hosting all this was going to say for himself for giving such a cheap prize considering that he owned the whole beach which they were on and he sure made a lot of money.

The man gave an off laugh before he took off running back to his own home. Everyone just stood there shocked about what they had just seen. They all looked at one another for an answer and the only answer they all got was "cheap skate." Not long after the teacher called all the students to pack up because they had to get back to school by tomorrow before 7:00 pm.

Everyone was running around trying to pack their things so they hurry and get home. The bus ride home was very quiet since everyone one the bus was sleep except a few teachers. Tomoyo was sitting on Eriol's lap with her head against his chest as she listened to the steady breaths he gave while she slept. Sakura was leaning against Syaoran while his arms were around her waist holding her tightly but not too tight.

**Two days later:**

It had seemed that over the beach trip that a lot of things had changed between people. Syaoran and Eriol had become very popular with the girls. They both even had their very own fan clubs. The funny thing was that Tomoyo was the president of Eriol's fan club. She enjoyed telling the other girl all about HER Eriol. (She was really just rubbing it in their faces).

It was the beginning of a new semester so that means that all sports, clubs and other events had to start fresh with adding new people to them. Sakura and Tomoyo was walking over to the booths where there sign up sheets where. Since they both were the captain/leaders of there club they got to be in charge of who was new members. Sakura went over to the cheerleading booth where a lot of girl wanted to sign up for. Sakura took a deep sigh as she knew today was going to be busy as ever.

Tomoyo was having similar problem since it seemed the girls who were in fan clubs wanted to either do cheerleading to cheer for the boys or be in the news paper club so they could take as many pictures of the boys. She looked over at Sakura who seemed like she was ready to sleep and giggled when she saw the girl gently lay her head on the table booth as she watched the people sign their names.

Syaoran was very happy it was a new semester since he was going to get to join the soccer team. He and Eriol walked over to the booth where they could see Darien giving them real dirty looks. Syaoran just smirked at Darien. When the reached the booth Darien pulled the sheet away.

"I do apologize but we can't have any members" Darien said with a straight face but had sarcasm in his voice as he spoke. Syaoran just glared at the boy not back away for anything

"My dear Darien you wouldn't be scared of my cousin and my skills at soccer. I mean Syaoran was the best at soccer in his old school so I would think that someone with that type of record would help benefit the school right?" Eriol said knowing he had won since he attracted everyone's attention in the boys division.

Darien was about to protest when the coach came over grinning ear to ear. He looked at both Syaoran and Eriol like they were money. "Well I just got off the phone with your mother in Hong Kong and she tells me that Syaoran here was there star player at whatever school he went to, and Eriol was runner up star player!" The coach then looked at Darien before walking over to him and giving him a heavy pat on the back as he laughed a little. "And I know that my last time star player would want our team to win and he would pick the best of the best right?" he asked looking at Darien.

Darien looked at Syaoran who had the biggest smirk on his face while Eriol had a chester cat look face on. Darien gave one last glare at both boys before looking at his coach and nodding. The coach's smile got even bigger if possible before he left laughing. The boys' division hall way was quiet and Darien gave a heavy sigh.

"Soooo where do I sign?" Syaoran said smirking at Darien. Darien mumbled something before pushing the clip board over to Syaoran and Eriol to sign. "Listen hear you two" Darien began in a low voice so no one else could hear. "I have always been the star player for this school, so don't think that you guys can come hear trying to take my place. I won't back down so easily" Darien then put on a fake smile. "Thank you for joining; practice is today after school, wear soccer like clothes and bring your best soccer skills"

Syaoran just growled before speaking "Don't worry, I think I will leave my _best _soccer skills at home so that I don't show you up too bad" and then Syaoran walked away with Eriol.

**After School:**

Both the cheerleading squad and the soccer team were practicing. At the moment the soccer team was on break so most the boys sat on the field to watch the girls practice cheerleading.

"Okay girls I have just taught you the first routine of the day. Now it is time to for you to show me what you learned and now good luck. Tomoyo please start the video camera." Sakura said as she walked to stand so the camera only saw her. I Sakura am this schools cheerleading captain. This is the first part of the test. Each girl will be graded on how well the learned a routine and how well the present it to me. First up Miss Yuri please come to the middle."

Yuri slowly walked over to the middle of the floor but not before bumping into Sakura on purpose. Sakura gave a low growl. She had always hated Yuri since they have always been rivals since high school started. Yuri then looked among the crowd which was now full with both soccer team and cheerleading. Yuri's eyes than fell on her target which was none other the Syaoran Li. Syaoran had been looking at Sakura most of the break but he felt that someone's eyes were checking him out but it wasn't his cherry blossom princess. Syaoran sighed as he looked away from Sakura to see who was watching him. (stalking him is more like it) His eyes landed on Yuri. She licked her lips to show that she wanted him. Sakura who had been glancing out the corner of her eye at Syaoran also notice he was starting to look pale. Her eyes caught Yuri drooling over HER little wolf. Yuri then looked a Sakura with a smirk since she knew Sakura had liked Syaoran before anyone else had. This was going to be a great new semester.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that this is so short but we are moving and my mom had a fit about me taking a break to type this up much so sorry its short. When we settle in our new house I will update with a longer chapter.**

**Thank you to these people. I am sorry I can't write personal comments since I have to hurry and get off but I promise to the new people that I will acknowledge you in the next chapter. One again I am sorry!**

Rikku-Tasuki

CherryStarOne

Hikari Blaze

takari love

Kaori-Urunasawa08

Rachel-Rabbit-RaRa

vbabe24

lil cherry blossom wolf

Musette Fujiwara

SanzoGirl

Themightylupe

Nops

bright-eyesxX

2 OVERLY obsessed

Froggy the Coffee Bean

kenshinlover2002

star.of.my.heart

BlueMeteorGirl

Ladybutterflyy

Mezumi Azuma


	15. Witch Yuri and Prince Syaoran

**Hello readers! I know, I know! You all are mad at me for taking so long to update but it's not my fault! I wrote what happened to make me update soooooo late at the bottom of this chapter before the thank you list. Plz Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS BUT I OWN YURI, DARIEN, AND KENT**

**A witch named Yuri and Prince named Syaoran**

**Last time:**

Yuri slowly walked over to the middle of the floor but not before bumping into Sakura on purpose. Sakura gave a low growl. She had always hated Yuri since they have always been rivals since high school started. Yuri then looked among the crowd which was now full with both soccer team and cheerleading. Yuri's eyes than fell on her target which was none other the Syaoran Li. Syaoran had been looking at Sakura most of the break but he felt that someone's eyes were checking him out but it wasn't his cherry blossom princess. Syaoran sighed as he looked away from Sakura to see who was watching him. (stalking him is more like it) His eyes landed on Yuri. She licked her lips to show that she wanted him. Sakura who had been glancing out the corner of her eye at Syaoran also notice he was starting to look pale. Her eyes caught Yuri drooling over HER little wolf. Yuri then looked a Sakura with a smirk since she knew Sakura had liked Syaoran before anyone else had. This was going to be a great new semester.

**This time:**

Sakura walked over to the stereo system that was set up. She reached out and turned it on before turning to look at Yuri.

"You may begin" Sakura said with a half growl half forced words. Right now she wanted nothing more than to beat up the girl but she knew that she cold not do so.

The music began and Yuri began to do the dance they had learned. Once Yuri had finished she turned towards the audience and bowed while she had a cocky smile on. The audience cheered for her. _'These suckers! I already know how good I am. I don't need there silly shouts on how good I am' _Yuri thought. She then looked at Syaoran who looked bored out of his mind. Yuri just growled to herself. _'Does he not see how good I am or what. This Li kid is handsome but hard to get.' _She then noticed that his eyes which had just looked bored had suddenly turned into shock and then amusement. Yuri followed his eyes to see what had caught his interest so much. She then frowned when she saw that his eyes were focused on none other than Sakura who happened to be glaring dead at her. Yuri smirked when she saw the furry in Sakura's eyes. _'Oh this is going to be fun'_ the crowed had finally quieted down from their loud shouts and cheers. Yuri then stood tall and smiled. She then did a flip and landed perfectly. Yuri was no gymnast but she did know how to do some flips.

Sakura on the other hand was good at this kind of stuff and knew very well that Yuri was just trying to put on a show to make herself look good in front of everyone but Sakura wasn't going to let her get off that easily. Especially since she knew that Yuri was just doing it to show off for Syaoran. Sakura set her clip board down and walked towards the middle where Yuri was. She then did a back hand spring with a full out twist and landed in the letter Y figure. The crowd cheered Sakura on twice as loud as they had for Yuri. Yuri gave 'hump' as she grabbed her bag and stomped off the field. Everyone watched as Yuri Stomped out of sight.

"Why is it that Yuri is always trying to out do Sakura" Eriol asked a guy, as the soccer team walked back together to the side of the field to practice. Syaoran walked back close to Eriol and some of the other boys. he wanted to hear why the two girls were so tense when they saw each other too.

"Oh right, you wasn't here at the beginning of the year when it happened. Well I have always been to the same school as Yuri and she has always been the popular girl, which was because she had the money but her popularity was taken away when Sakura showed up. Everyone loved Sakura, both boys and girl because she is well…Sakura. I can't explain it but Sakura has a special aura about her whenever you are near her." One guy said. All the other boys just nodded in response that they agreed. "And besides that she just plain hot!" the guy ended. By now Syaoran was glaring at the guy.

**Few hours later…:**

Finally the try outs for all sport and clubs where over. Syaoran and Eriol where both tried. They both sat on the soccer field to try and caught there breaths. Then Tomoyo showed up.

"Hey Eriol, how did it go" Tomoyo asked. She was still in her school uniform with her hair let down freely for the wind to play with. Eriol looked up from his resting place to look in the eyes of his girlfriend. He loved the way she would smile at him.

"It went rather well my little delicate flower" Eriol said with an innocent smile. The comment made Tomoyo blush and Syaoran roll his eyes. "So how did yours go?"

Tomoyo shook her head to try and rid the blush that had crept onto her cheeks. "It went ok thanks to Sakura. It seems that Sakura put the girls who were trying out for cheerleading through a real intense workout and most of the girl just got up and quit. Most of them came to tryout for the news paper club." Tomoyo said with a smile as her eyes focused into Eriol's.

Syaoran looked from Eriol to Tomoyo and saw that this was getting way to mushy. "So how do you try out for the newspaper club anyways" he asked hoping to break up all the lovey-dovey action that was in front of him.

"Oh it's quite simple. I just tell them a few details on a random topic and they have to write the best article they could in 45 minutes is all" Tomoyo said as she looked away from Eriol to look at Syaoran. "Well I really should be getting back to the dorm since its getting late."

"I walk you back" Eriol said as he jumped on his feet with new found energy. Syaoran just sat there a watched there bodies walk further and further away in till they disappeared from sight.

Syaoran sat there looking into the darkened sky. The sun was slowly setting and stars were starting to become visible. Syaoran sighed to himself as he laid down softly onto the cool grass. At the moment only one person was on his mind. "Sakura…" he whispered but it came out louder than he thought.

"Yes?" a voice said in response to his words.

Syaoran mind came back to reality when he realized that a voice had answered him. He quickly sat up to meet the owner of the voice. "Sakura!" he said in disbelief. She titled her head to the side letting her hair fall over right shoulder. Syaoran couldn't believe that she was really right in front of him at that moment. He stared into her emerald eyes that were glowing brightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked almost stuttering them.

Sakura pulled herself out of Syaoran brown chocolate eyes to answer him. " Oh well I got a phone call from my brother Toya saying that he wanted me to meet someone important. Then I kind of forgot how to get to the dorms from the office. Ha-ha pretty silly of me huh?" Sakura asked with a bright smile.

Syaoran stood up from the ground so that his face was close to hers. "Not all. I don't think anything that you do is silly Ying-fa" he said. He smirked as he watched her slightly tanned face turn red. He then chuckled when she tried to cover her face with her hands to hide her blush. Syaoran chuckling stopped as he reached out and pulled her hands from her face and gently brought them to her sides. "Never cover your beautiful face Sakura" he said in a half serious, half sexy voice.

He then moved his hands from her hands to her waist and gently pulled her body closer to his and placed his lips onto hers. At first Sakura eyes widen as she gave a surprised muffled gasp and her body became stiff. Syaoran saw that she was tense and pulled his lips a little away from hers. He didn't know what to do. _'I'm such a fool! What was I thinking? I just kissed Sakura without her permission! What if she doesn't like me or worst, she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?' _ "Sa" he started to say when her lips came crushing back on to his. Syaoran didn't hesitate to respond to her as he pulled her closer to his body.

A few seconds later they broke apart breathing hard. Sakura's face was flush and Syaoran was just smirking. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Syaoran said as they both turned to walk towards the dorm. Sakura hadn't spoken a word on the way back to her dorm. Instead she just played with the hem of her skirt. Syaoran didn't mind her not talking since he was trying to think about what had just happened. His hand where in his pocket as he quietly walked her back. Every once in awhile they would sneak a peak out the corner of there eyes at the other.

Finally they arrived at Sakura's front door. They both stood there just looking at the ground. Finally Sakura spoke, "Um…thank you for walking me back Syaoran" she said with a blush as the kiss replayed back in her mind.

"Sure anytime Sakura" Syaoran said finally looking into her bright green eyes. He was being pulled in by her beautiful swirling eyes. Before he knew it she had leaned in and kissed him. As soon as the kiss had started it had ended. Sakura thanked him once more before going into her dorm.

Syaoran smiled to himself as he walked to his own dorm which was a little ways from hers. As soon as Syaoran got in he went straight to his bed and dreamed of his green eyed princess.

**The next day:**

The next morning was a little awkward for Sakura and Syaoran. The two just couldn't seem to get the kiss out of there minds. Finally it was time English class. The play was just a week away and they had been practicing non-stop. (I'm not going to make them practice the play because I want it to be a surprise ok ) Tomoyo had already finished the outfits for the class. Even though they had it down pack, Darien had still told them to keep practicing.

This was the only class that Syaoran was focused in. He had gotten in trouble about three times today for spacing out. Sakura was no better she got in trouble 5 times, twice in one class. It was finally lunch. The gang walked outside with lunch to eat together. Both Sakura and Syaoran sighed in relief when they sat down under a cherry blossom tree.

"So how was your day so far?" Tomoyo asked opening her luch box. The question was directed towards Syaoran, Eriol, and Sakura.

"Annoying" was Syaoran's response as he thought about all the times he got in trouble for spacing out.

"Great" was Eriol response which earned a glare form Syaoran and a smile form Tomoyo.

"Awful" was Sakura's response which caught the attention of the whole group. Sure the group was used to Syaoran not having a good day. Who would when you have a fan club stalking you where ever you go. But Sakura having a bad day was new.

"What happened Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as a sad look crossed her face. Eriol frowned at the look on Tomoyo's face. He then pulled his girlfriend into his lap to give her comfort. Syaoran wanted nothing more than to kiss all Sakura's problem away but he knew he couldn't.

Sakura sighed as she shook her head no in response. The group nodded as they understood that she didn't want to talk about. Tomoyo got out of Eriol's lap and sat on her knees in front of Sakura. She then took hold of both Sakura's hand into her own. Sakura just looked up into her bestfriend's eyes.

"If there is anything I can do for you Sakura please let me know" Tomoyo said as her face still looked sad. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo which made Tomoyo smile as well. The two boys just watched the scene.

**After School:**

The gang had went straight to there dorms since Sakura was meeting Toya and his surprise guest. Tomoyo went home to clean the dorm, not that it was dirty but to make sure. They had also made diner for tonight. Around 4:21 Tomoyo left to go over Eriol's and Syaoran dorm while Sakura spent time with Toya. Soon a knock came at the door and Sakura slowly walked over to answer it. Standing there was her brother looking sharp in a black shirt and blue jeans. Sakura smiled at him when saw him blush. She then tilted her head so that she could see the guest he brought with him who was stand kind of behind him. Sakura gasped at the person. "Sakura meet the person I am in love with" Toya said as he moved out of the way so that she could get a better view.

**So did you like it? Who do you think it is? If you can guess who it is then you deserve a gold medal! **

**Read the note below plz!**

**_Sorry it's not longer but I don't have a computer at the moment. You see I am staying with my Uncle and his girlfriend at then moment because the new house we were going to get the landlord ripped us off and a couple of other people. The house was already rented by someone else but he didn't tell us and some other people who got ripped off as well. He thought he was going to get to keep our money since he would only take cash but my mom was smart and had him write a recite(sp?) before she gave him the money. So now you can say we are stuck without a house but we just got news about a new house!_**

**_Anyways I have to use a public library to type up stories at the moment but I can't go anytime I want to because people in my family don't understand how important it is to get a authoress to a computer so that she may update her stories and make people happy, who make her happy with their reviews. So please hang in there for me readers! I promise I am not leaving the story at a dead end. I will continue it as plan just a bit slower than wanted._**

_**Plz! Plz! Plz! Don't stop reading this story. I promised that I would complete this story and I keep my promise no matter what!**_

**Thank you **

CherryFreakyFunk: Yeah a lot of people were shocked about the prize for winning volleyball.

Limeincoconut09: Thank you and welcome to my thank you list!

Dirrty-Devil: I kick her butt! Anyways Thanks!

Kyree sprite of the woods: Thank you so much and welcome to my thank you list.

TinkerTodo: Thank you and welcome to my thank you list.

DeepSerenityLove: I'm glad you think my story is amazing! Also welcome to my thank you list.

Rawritskim: Lol! Thank you for your review and welcome to my thank you list.

angel chick1589: Thank you and welcome to my thank you list.

CherryStarOne: Welcome to my thank you list

Rachel-Rabbit-RaRa: Welcome to my thank you list

lil cherry blossom wolf: Thank you! I hope this chappie is even better for you.

Musette Fujiwara: Yes I have a lot in store for sakura and Syaoran. And what other good reason would there be to add a rival in love to the team other than to get near to Syaoran. Also thank you for wishing me luck

SanzoGirl: Thank you! I am going to try and get a wonderful out of you! Lol!

Themightylupe: Lol! Yuri means lesbian! I am defiantly adding that into my next chapter!

Nops: Welcome to my thank you list

Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: I'm glad it was still good. Welcome to my thank you list!

bright-eyesxX: I'm glad that even though it was short you still though it was good. thank you!

Sakura5584.and.Naruto5: Thank you and welcome to my thank you list!

2 OVERLY obsessed: Lol! I very happy you were looking forwards to this chapter. Hope it was good!

Froggy the Coffee Bean: Thank you sooooooo much! Your review made me happy!

kenshinlover2002: Lol! I don't think you are suppose to wish a person bad luck at a try-out. (I was planning to make her land wrong after her flip)

star.of.my.heart: Welcome to my thank you list

BlueMeteorGirl: Haha! I feel sorry for him too!

Mezumi Azuma: Lol! I guess you and Yuri didn't hit it off so well!


	16. Nothing but drama!

**Hey everyone! Did you miss me? Well I am not hooked up to the internet yet but I should be in a few days! Thanks to all who have stayed loyal and continued to review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Safaia, she belongs to pinkwysteriahoshiprincess! Thank you for letting me use her pinkwysteriahoshiprincess.**

**Nothing but drama!**

**Last time:**

The gang had went straight to there dorms since Sakura was meeting Toya and his surprise guest. Tomoyo went home to clean the dorm, not that it was dirty but to make sure. They had also made diner for tonight. Around 4:21 Tomoyo left to go over Eriol's and Syaoran dorm while Sakura spent time with Toya. Soon a knock came at the door and Sakura slowly walked over to answer it. Standing there was her brother looking sharp in a black shirt and blue jeans. Sakura smiled at him when saw him blush. She then tilted her head so that she could see the guest he brought with him who was stand kind of behind him. Sakura gasped at the person. "Sakura meet the person I am in love with" Toya said as he moved out of the way so that she could get a better view.

**This time:**

"You're that girl from the beach, the one who rode with me on my surfing broad at the surfing contest!" Sakura shouted in complete shock.

_Flashback:_

_He then looked for Sakura before smiling. "Hey Sakura! Your brother said to pick up Miss Cutie and bring her back with you" He the smirked at the blushing Toya before chuckling at his friend's bright read face. Toya gave a mumble before he took off back to the beach._

_Sakura was stunned but nodded in response and went to the girl. The girl was about Toya's age so she would add more weight than Sakura probably could handle but she would try for her brother. She surfed up to the girl and smiled as she put her right arm out. The girl smiled at her before taking her hand and climbing on the board. The girl nodded when she was settled on the board. Sakura smiled as the girl shyly put her arm around her waist before she took off with the girl_.

_End of flashback_

"Yep that's me! My name is Safaia and it is a pleasure to meet you" the teenager said shyly as she bowed in respect.

Sakura looked at her checking all her features out. Sakura then noticed the teen girl was staring at her. '_Why is she staring at me like that! Do I have something on my face…Oh right I didn't introduce myself to her.' _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. My name is Sakura and it is a pleasure to meet you." This time Sakura bowed in respect.

The two girls looked over at Toya who was just watching the two most important women in his life talk. He then noticed they were both staring at him. Toya blushed while giving at gruff responds which sounded like are we going to eat or what to Sakura. Sakura gave a slight nod and then grabbed both there hands and lead them to the kitchen to eat.

"So do you stay here alone?" Safaia asked. Toya who was taking a sip from his cup looked at Sakura for the answer as well.

"No I live with my best friend Tomoyo but she is over her boyfriend's dorm right now." Sakura ended with a smile. She then began to drink her lemonade.

"I see…so do you have a boyfriend?" Safaia asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Both Sakura and Toya spit out there drinks and began coughing hysterically. Safaia began to worry. She stood up from her chair and hurried to Toya's side and began patting his back in order to comfort him. As soon as Toya and Sakura stopped coughing, everyone looked at Sakura to see what she would say. By now Sakura's face was bright red with embarrassment while Toya's was red with anger.

"Um…well not really" Was all Sakura could say.

"So who is the lucky guy you have your heart set on hmm?" Safaia asked

Sakura looked over at Toya whose nails where digging into the table. Safaia saw the angry look on Toya's face and giggled. She then gave Sakura a look that said 'will talk another time'

Toya let out a sigh before talking. "Well its getting late so I'll see you another time imouto." With that Toya gave his sister a hug before wrapping his arms around Safaia and walking out the door.

"Oh wait you guys!" Sakura said getting both Toya and Safaia's attention who were about to make out in the hall. They both where blushing form being caught. Sakura just giggled. "We are having a play on Tuesday! Can you come?" Sakura asked using puppy eyes.

Toya gave a groan in frustration, while Safaia just giggled. Sakura just looked puzzled. "You see Sakura Tuesday is Toya's day off from work in till Saturday and we…well he was planning to…uh…well you know since it was only going to be the two of us." By now all three were blushing.

Sakura made a disgusted face at the thought of her brother and Safaia. It just wasn't a thought a sister wants to hear about her brother. "Well if you guys have time do please come" Sakura said. The couple nodded there head in response before leaving.

Sakura then ran to get her house keys to lock up. _'I better hurry and get Tomoyo before she gets happy about staying with Eriol.'_ And with that Sakura jogged towards Syaoran's dorm. When she got there she straightened out her clothes before knocking on the door. She then heard Syaoran's voice.

The door then opened to revel Syaoran who was blushing a bright red. "S-Sakura uh hey…uh come right in."

Sakura giggled at his stammering. She then looked around the living where Syaoran had seated himself. "Where is Tomoyo?"

"Oh she is in Eriol bedroom." He said when he noticed her blushing. Syaoran then decided to tease her a little. Syaoran then walked up behind Sakura who stood there not knowing what was going on. He then bent his head down so that his lips were right by her ear before he whispering huskily " you know that we could always go to my room, Sakura" he was grinning full out at how red her face had become and how stiff her back had become that was against his chest.

"W-what!" Sakura managed to stammer out. She then heard a quiet chuckle and knew Syaoran was just trying to play games. _'Well two can play this game Syaoran' _she smirked at her thought before turning around which caught Syaoran off guard. She then stood on her tippy toes so that her lips were right by his ear. "What's wrong with using the living room, Syaoran" by now she was just as red as he was but she stood her ground.

Just then Eriol's door opened and the couple who were in there walked out. "Remember the plan Eriol" Tomoyo said whispering it as they walked out the room into the living room. The two then noticed that Sakura and Syaoran were both were out in the living room alone, both blushing in the living room alone, both bodies against each other in the living room… alone. Sakura and Syaoran seemed to get that the situation they were in. Tomoyo gave Sakura a perverted grin while Eriol just stared in shock at his friend before he two gave a grin.

"Tomoyo it's not what it looks like honest!" Sakura said trying to tell her friend and stop blushing which neither helped.

"Riiiiiight Sakura" Tomoyo said as her grin grew bigger.

"It's the truth and would you two stop those ridiculous grins already" Syaoran said trying to help Sakura though he was a little disappointed that Sakura was denying what had transpired between the two of them.

"If you say so but I am pretty sure 'nothing' did happen" Eriol said smiling now.

"Shut up Eriol! Besides the same question could go to the two of you. So what were guys doing in there hmm?" Syaoran asked switching the situation around.

Tomoyo and Eriol gave a confused look as to what Syaoran was asking then it hit them. "You think we were having sex in there?" Tomoyo asked bluntly. Syaoran face was red as well as Sakura's but both nodded.

Then Both Tomoyo and Eriol began to blush. They then looked at one another before turning even redder. "It- it's not like that. We were just talking is all" Eriol said

"About what?" Both Sakura and Syaoran asked.

"I can't say sorry" Tomoyo said smiling.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Tomoyo. I know Eriol probably sucked in bed so bad, that you didn't even make a sound so you're trying to cover up for him like a girlfriend should. How sad Eriol" Syaoran said while smirking at the angry Eriol.

"Shut up Syaoran. If we had really done it, the whole campus would have heard her shot of my name." Eriol said glaring at Syaoran.

By now the two girls were both red as they could get at how the boys were talking in front of them. "I-I think that we should get going Tomoyo now. We have school tomorrow" Sakura said to Tomoyo before the two girls both jetted out the room living two stunned boys. The boys looked at one another before the both busted out laughing.

"So you two really didn't do anything?" Syaoran asked Eriol once they were finally done laughing.

"No we didn't. What about you?" Eriol asked

"Ditto" Syaoran said as he released a frustrated sigh at the thought.

"So have you told her yet, I mean about how you feel?" Eriol said changing the topic.

Syaoran looked at Eriol before getting up. "No but I was planning to tell her the day after the play." He said as he walked to his room and went to bed,

Eriol laid there on the living room floor looking at the ceiling in deep thought. _'But waiting that long maybe too late dear cousin. I have a bad feeling about this' _He then stood up and walked into his room.

**Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm:**

The two girls sat on the floor with their backs against the door breathing hard.

"I-I can't believe Eriol said that" Tomoyo said in complete shock. She then began to blush as his word came soaring back in her head. Her face once again turned red.

Sakura just giggled at her friend. "Don't worry Tomoyo, I sure the whole campus won't hear you, I mean you can't even yell that loud yet alone moan his name that loud" Sakura said only to bust out laughing more when Tomoyo neck began to blush as well.

"Anyways Sakura…have you told Syaoran how you felt yet?" Tomoyo asked

"Not yet but I was hoping he would say it first" Sakura said blushing.

Tomoyo just laughed this time. "You read way too much romance books" Sakura just gave a smile. "But seriously Sakura, You shouldn't wait too long. If by the end of the week he hasn't said anything I want you to tell him" The two girls shook on it before heading off to bed.

**The next day:**

The next day was pretty hectic. The big play was tomorrow and everyone was getting ready. There were no classes' today only preparations. Tomoyo had to add the final touches to everyone's clothes. No one but her knew what everyone costumes looked like except the person who was going to wear the certain outfit.

Syaoran and Eriol along with most of the other boys had to help set up the stage and other heavy equipment. Sakura was in charge off the guest list and food preparations. Her and Tomoyo were both in charge of decoration. It was a busy day for everyone. By the time the preparations were done it was late so everyone was sleepy. No one had the energy to stay out and hang.

**The big Play: **

(You Know I was planning to stop right there but then I thought you have suffered enough! )

They play was being held in the auditorium and the seats were filled. In the first three rows were for close families. Toya and Safaia were sitting in the second row. Toya didn't look to happy though. The people talked loudly while waiting. There was a fishy looking person in the audience though. A person wearing a cloak sitting in the middle not saying a word. Once in a while the person would whisper a few words but that was it.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages." A voice spoke. It was a manly voice. "My English class gives you 'The Tale of princess Momoko' " 

**Tale of princess Momoko:**

With that the light clicked out and a dim blue light the room. And a new voice spoke this time a girl's voice. "Far away in a kingdom known as the sprit Kingdom there lived a queen and king."

Enter: Chiharu as the queen and yamazaki as the king.

"They had just had the heir to the thrown which was a girl"

Queen: We have such an ugly daughter

King: Yes, we do but she our princess and should be treated as one. Let us give her a beautiful name

Queen: I think Momoko which means peach in Japanese.

King: Yes that is a lovely name. She will be the greatest princess in all of the kingdoms and she will rule with the greatest of care with such love and kindness. Come wife, we shall go spread the word of our daughter Momoko

"And the queen and king did just that. Everyone was ok about the news. They loved the ugly princess. Little did they know that their very own princess had plans of her own She grew up the complete opposite of what her family wanted. She was snobby, selfish, and hated her people. She spent all her days with her servants who served her on hand and foot. She was ugly and would act like a beast. She made all her people hate her. Then one day an evil man came to visit.

Enter: Princess and evil man

Setup: princess room

Evil man: you are so ugly and bitter princess. I thought princess were supposed to beautiful

Princess: Well I am not so there!

Evil man: that can helped

Princess: how so?

Evil man: I can grant you all your heart desire but in return you must love me and only I shall be the only man you love.

"The princess agreed for this is what she wanted. She made the people of her kingdom hate her more with her cold heart"

Enter: Eriol as princess, Sakura as a servant, Tomoyo as servant, and other servants.

Setup: Hot springs

Princess: Servant come here all of you

Servants: Yes my lady

Princess: I want you all to join my in my hot spring

Servants: yes my lady

"One by one the girls got into the hot spring while the princess had them all give her a scrub down"

Princess: You girl with the purple eyes come here

Servant Tomoyo: Yes my lady

Princess: You are very beautiful so much you rival mine. Though I should be mad, I am in fact am in love with your beauty

Servants: my lady (the two kiss)

Princess: I also am in love with you my green eyed servant

Servant Sakura: My lady (the two kiss)

"With that said she kissed her servant as well as a few others. The princess then only kept beautiful servants with her. The queen and King saw this and began to worry. The order a ball"

Enter: princess, Prince Syaoran

(I am going to skim through some of the parts to get the main point)

Setup: Ball

Prince: You are so lovely Princess and I think I have fallen in love with you

Princess: As have I my love

Prince: May I kiss you my Princess

Princess: Only if you promise to love me

Audience: Gross! Ewe! Aren't those really two boys! Shhh!

"With that the prince and princess kissed sealing their fate. Later that night an evil man came to visit the princess"

Enter: Evil man Kent and princess

Setup: Princess Room

Evil man: How dare you fall in love with that man! I gave you what your heart most wanted which was beauty and beauty around you!

Princess: I know and for that I am happy but I think I am really love

Evil man: You aren't in love! If you love that man then I will kill him

Princess: No! (Princess does a dramatic fall on the floor cry)

Evil man: Then tomorrow tell him you dump him and tell everyone you are in love with me. Or he dies and if you tell him I'll kill him

"The man left leaving a crying princess to shatter her own heart"

Enter: Princess and prince

Setup: gardens

Prince: Princess why have you called me here

Princess: I can't love you anymore so I wanted to tell you goodbye forever

Prince: Why princess why!

"The princess didn't answer she fled. She grew bitter and bitterer till one day she went to visit her old lover the prince"

Enter: Princess and prince

Setup: his kingdom

Prince: why have you come princess?

Princess: I love you

Prince: what!

Princess: I have always loved you but the evil man he made me dump you (they kiss)

Audience: I think I am going to be sick!

"Little did they know that the evil man watched them?"

Enter; the evil man

Evil man: princess I thought I told you to never love

Princess: I love him

Evil man: So be it then I shall take all of what I have giving you. Your beauty is gone but those around you shall stay beautiful

Princess: Cries

Evil man: (kisses her and fleas the stage)

Prince: princess are you ok

Princess: No I am ugly! Now no one will love me (sob)

Prince: Your wrong princess. I still love you no matter what. To think you would give up your beauty to be with me. I love you. (They kiss)

Enter: Queen, king, servants

Queen: My daughter you are ok

King: And you are ugly again

Queen: (glares at the King) But at least you are safe

Servant Tomoyo: My lady if you will still be the princess

Servant Sakura: Then we all will be happy to follow under your ways once again my lady

"With that the all learned the value on how love comes in many forms the end"

**The end of the play:**

"Thank you to all who came and to all those who help made this plays so great."

The audience was shocked at the play but soon they all applauded. Soon everyone left. The student sweat dropped at the result of the play. Everyone packed there things and left. Sakura ran to the front gate to meet her brother and Safaia.

"Great play" Safaia said smiling

"Thanks and thank you for coming even though you two had plans" Sakura said as she saw the couple blush.

"Yeah well we have to go Sakura so see ya" Toya said before ruffling up his sister's hair and leaving along with his girlfriend.

**Inside the auditorium:**

Syaoran was trying to rush to get dressed so he could walk home with Sakura. He then bumped into a cloak figure. Syaoran gave the person a strange look before the person took off the cloak. His eyes widen at what he saw. "Rei!" he said

"Hello to you too Syaoran" Rei said before she kissed him

**Meanwhile with Sakura:**

Sakura decided to ask Syaoran if he wanted to spend the rest of the day together. She had just entered the building were the play had been held when she saw Syaoran kissing another girl. At the same time Tomoyo and Eriol came into the room. Time seem to move in slow motion.

As Syaoran pulled away from the girl and looked up only to be meet eyes with horrified look on Eriol's face, an angry Tomoyo, and a tear struck Sakura. "Sakura" was all he could whisper as the love of his life ran from him crying. He watched her body disappeared out the front doors. Both Sakura and Syaoran had one thought running through their minds at the same time._ 'This can't be happening'_

Did you love it! Oh and before some of you get the wrong idea I just want to let you all know right now this is going to be a Sakura and Syaoran story because like so many others, I believe in the SxS Forever.  Also this will have a happy ending. I wasn't planning on doing an angst story and I don't plan on it. Howl!

**Thank You List: Sorry but I don't have time too, but plz review and next time I will Thank you all!**


	17. Secrets told, hearts opened

HEY EVERYONE!!! I missed u all so much sniff Well I don't want to keep u from reading since U all have had such a long wait already. Enjoy plz Howl

**Chapter 18: Secrets told, hearts opened**

_**Last time…**_

Sakura decided to ask Syaoran if he wanted to spend the rest of the day together. She had just entered the building were the play had been held when she saw Syaoran kissing another girl. At the same time Tomoyo and Eriol came into the room. Time seem to move in slow motion.

As Syaoran pulled away from the girl and looked up only to be meet eyes with horrified look on Eriol's face, an angry Tomoyo, and a tear struck Sakura. "Sakura" was all he could whisper as the love of his life ran from him crying. He watched her body disappeared out the front doors. Both Sakura and Syaoran had one thought running through their minds at the same time._ 'This can't be happening'_

_**This time….**_

Syaoran just stood there frozen in place. The image of Sakura's face kept replaying in his mind. '_Sakura…'_

"Let me go Eriol! I am going to kill him" Tomoyo shouted as she struggled within Eriol's grip. Eriol held on to her tightly as he gave Syaoran a sad look.

"Well that was strange ha-ha right Syaoran? Syaoran?" asked Rei who had been talking non stop. See looked at Syaoran to see his head bowed and his bangs covering his eyes.

"…why…why are you here Rei?" Syaoran asked in a stern voice. He still hadn't lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

The smile that was once upon Rei's face slide into a scowl as she started to talk. "I came here to get my fiancé or did you forget? You may not like it Syaoran but you are mines by betroth between our clans. So you can kiss that ugly, frilly little girl you were having a fling with goodbye my dear. Becau-" Rei didn't even get to finish her sentence before Syaoran's head shot up and he had punched his fist into the wall next to her head.

"Don't ever talk that way about Sakura" by now he was growling out his words and Rei was shaking almost ready to wet herself. He then leaned his head closer to her face as he finished his sentence. "She is more of a woman than you could ever be, given all the time in the world" He then yanked his fist from the now dented wall from which it had been smashed into.

Rei slowly slid down the wall as Syaoran's eyes held a dark and angry look to them. He looked ready to kill something at the moment. "Y-you are mines little wolf no matter what. Do you hear me" she started to shout but it soon turned into a whine as Syaoran's face turned more and more into a scowl.

"The agreement was that if I didn't find another fiancé before my next birthday then I was to become your husband. However Ms. Rei I have found a girl in mind and I don't plan on giving up on her." With that said Syaoran walked away to go look for Sakura.

Rei sat there a moment longer before standing up. She dusted the imagery dust off her clothes before looking to see only Eriol stand there looking at her. She narrowed her eyes at him before she spoke. "And what might I ask are you staring at dear cousin" she spat out as if it was venom.

Eriol paid little mind to her rude word but answered none the less. "Why are you here?"

Rei gave a snort in response. "I know you heard me tell Syaoran why it was I was here." She said placing her hands on her hips as if to say she was annoyed.

Eriol face held no emotion as he spoke. "Yes I heard quiet clearly as to what you told him but I am asking you for the truth now. Why are you really here? When given the chance to come to Japan you would always shoot the offer down with so much disgust and boredom. Now I see the same girl here and of her own free will. Do the elders know that you are down here? Does Syaoran's mother know that you are down here trying to ruin his chance at happiness? What are you doing here Rei?"

By now Rei was biting her lower lip. Each word he spoke was true and she knew he knew it. She started to think on how she was going to get herself out of this mess. "Listen here Er-iol, I don't need a baby sitter. No mother Li does not know I am here, but she will be happy to know I am saving her son from marrying a broke, girly-girly, air head baby."

Eriol's face stayed emotionless the whole time. Rei couldn't see his eyes however from the glare of the light bouncing off his glass. "I would suggest you watch who you say those mean things about Sakura too Rei. Also you coming down here to out of pure jealously is an amazement all its own. To think you are so selfish as to want to ruin his life. I hope you know Rei that your sister Meilin will not be happy when she hears about this. But I won't be the one to tell her dear cousin." With that Eriol walked off to go find his Tomoyo.

Rei just stood there watching his figure disappear. "If you hadn't of already told the elders about you wanting to marry Tomoyo my dear cousin, I would have married you as well." With that Rei walked off to find Syaoran.

_**Meanwhile in the park…**_

Sakura sat there against a cherry blossom tree crying. Her sobs echoed through out the empty park. She then heard a stick snap and turned to see Tomoyo panting. Tomoyo face was flush from all the running she had done. "S-sakura, I found you" Tomoyo said as she flung herself to Sakura.

At first Sakura just sat stiff within Tomoyo grasp. She then broke down crying into Tomoyo's shoulder. "I thought he loved me….I-I thought he loved me…I though he l-l-loved meeeee" Sakura wailed as she wrapped her own arms around Tomoyo. Tomoyo couldn't help but squeeze Sakura closer to her. A lone tear fell down Tomoyo face at the sight of Sakura crying.

"shh Sakura it ok. Just let it all out now. Don't hold it in any longer." And so Sakura did just. They sat there for at least a good hour before Sakura fell asleep in Tomoyo arms. It was now dark outside and Tomoyo didn't know what to do. "sigh I guess I am going to have to wake her up" just then she heard the foot steps of two people running. Looking up she saw both Eriol and Syaoran. Both faces flushed and their hair blown wild in the night air. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "You!" she sneered at Syaoran who now was looking at her. "This is your entire fault. I should have known you would have hurt her."

"Tom-"he began to sit when he was cut off.

"Don't Tomoyo me! If I would have know you were a two timing whore I would have never encouraged Sakura to follow her heart, which may I remind you is now crushed, broken and turned to ashes! I swear to y-"Tomoyo was shouting when Eriol came up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, while his other hand went over her mouth.

"shhh Tomoyo dear. It's not what it seems. We'll talk more when we get to the dorms but right now, out in the open is not the best place." Eriol spoke in an almost seductive voice as he whispered in her ears. Looking over to his cousin he saw Syaoran had walked over to the sleeping Sakura with a sad look on his face. How she was still sleep he didn't know.

Syaoran kneeled down next to her and stroked the wild meshed hair from her sleeping face. He then carefully slides his arms around her as he picked him up. He heard Tomoyo give a muffled reply in response but Eriol once again started to whisper in her ear. He could only thing it was something prated by how red her face turned. Eriol gave him a nod of the head and they all left to go to the dorms.

They all decide to go to one dorm for the night and since sneaking the guys into he girls dorm area would be to hard since they both had a fan club they decide to just go to the guys' dorm. Once in there Syaoran carried Sakura to his room leaving Tomoyo to follow Eriol to his own room.

_**In Eriol's room….**_

"Ok Eriol spill it now. What is going on?!" Tomoyo said once the door was closed. Eriol sighed as he walked to his bed. He then tapped the area on the bed next to him for her to sit on. She sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Rei is Syaoran fiancé by betroth." He paused as he heard Tomoyo gasp. "The elders were worried that Syaoran wasn't going to get married, so they took it into there own hand and said that she was only to marry him if he hadn't found another woman by his next birthday. It was also a way to get Syaoran to follow his own heart as his mother wanted him to do. She thought under pressure that Syaoran would pick the girl he wanted which was Sakura but she doesn't know it's her. All she knows is that the girl he was in love with was not in Hong Kong but here in Japan. I told her that the girl I wanted was also here. She then asked me to go with Syaoran to watch over him and bring home both you and the girl he had chosen."

Tomoyo was stunned. Everything was like a blur to her. It seemed that her whole world was frozen at the moment. All the emotion that she had bottled up today; happiness, anger, sadness, amazement, and love seemed to all flow out of her in tears. To say Eriol was shocked was an understatement. He was even more shocked when she through herself into chest crying. He could only hold her tightly against.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked in a gentle voice

"iloveyou" Tomoyo said in a muffled voice from her face being pressed into is chest.

Eriol chuckled at her. "Little one I can't hear you." Tomoyo lifted her head up from his chest to look him in the face. Eriol's once smirking face turned into a shocked one. His breath caught in his throat from the look of Tomoyo. Her eyes where a bit puffy and her once pale face now was rosy. Her once straight silky hair was now meshed and wild from the day's events. Her look was that of somewhat seductive to him.

"I said I love you…I want you to know just in ca-"Tomoyo started to say before Eriol's lips came crashing down onto hers in a fiery passionate kiss. Tomoyo could only return the kiss back with even more passion.

"Don't say anymore. Hearing you say you love me is all I want from you my princess." Eriol whispered against her lips before capturing them again.

_**In Syaoran's room…**_

Syaoran had heard every word that Eriol had said. It didn't bother him however. He knew all long but just the thought of him marrying any other girl besides Sakura bought sorrow to his heart. Right now he was lying next to the sleeping Sakura in his bed. He had already undressed her and placed her into one of his night shirts (yes I know he shouldn't had undressed her but we all know he had been dieing to for soooo long lol) He had also gotten undressed and was only in his dark green boxers. He couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Sakura's face when she woke up and saw the two of them like this. He looked at Sakura sleeping face before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Night my ying-fa, sorry that I hurt you" with that he pulled her closer to him and let her steady breathing put them both to sleep.

Meanwhile in someone's hotel…

"yes mother it is horrible……yes he picked up a whore……yes she is Japanese mother…..I won't allow some filthy air head girl who is broke to take what is mines….of course mother…..really?...hahah what a great plan mother, I will tell my Syaoran the news tomorrow. Shall I also inform you that cousin Eriol has also picked a woman as well but she has money unlike the other one….then it shall be told tomorrow mother."

Oooooh looks like more trouble for the gang, as if I hadn't created enough drama. Lol but hey I know you all love it…I hope lol. Also I put a lot of Tomoyo and Eriol romance in this one cause I had promised to put in more romance for some of my big TxE fans. I hoped you all liked it. I was going to end it but there are still a lot of things I wanted to do so I will have to continue. Also thanks to everyone who is still reading and to those who stopped reading thank you for even have read this. Till next time people!

My thank you list

Hime Ying Fa: Yes it was sad. Thanks for reading, hope to hear more from you

nicko-kun: Glad it was great lol I hope by the end of this I have you saying this story was wonderful lol.

Bere.Argentina: I am glad you are enjoying this story. I would love to chat sometime. Send me your msn and I will add you.

Magic is Upon: So happy you loved it I know I didn't update as soon as you were hoping but I updated lol

Takagouzawa Hikari-san: Lol, seems Rei is not on your buddy list. Lets hope Syaoran can get out of this mess.

CherryFreakyFunK: Yeah sorry about that. I hadn't planned the play to come out that way. The way I wanted it too couldn't cuz I hadn't introduce Rei yet lol but glad you like the story so far.

takari love: Yes an angry Tomoyo is dangerous lol

kenshinlover2002: Glad you liked it. I hope u'll love it in the end

sweet cherryblossoms88: I am glad your having fun reading this lol

Froggy Coffee Bean: Lol the nickname is cool glad you were happy. I hope to hear from u again

lil cherry blossom wolf: Yay u love it lol lets hope u love the rest of the story

AprilAyaK: And more drama lol. I updated lol!

Pinkwysteriahoshiprincess: Lol no thank u 4 letting me use her. I didn't want to have to make another character and tell about her and all lol.

Rawritskim: Yep and glad u are liking it. Lol yea u know me I can never just leave u at a good ending till the next chapter

Malfoy-Jacky: Lol Darien u mean yea and don't worry I am not through with him yet

Xcorezombie: I am sooooo happy u love it that much lol it always makes me happy when ppl love my stories. And thank for adding it to ur favorite list

Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: Haha looks like both u and Tomoyo want her dead

BlueMeteorGirl; Yes but at least they will have each other in the end

Hikari Blaze: Lol yea she is a nice girl isn't she. Yea and booo Rei! lol

Musette Fujiwara: Lol my bad I don't mean to kill ya but in the end u'll be happy I hope. Lol and his name is Kent but ken works too.

Kiwiwierdo: I understand and thank you soo much. I smiled when I saw ur message

SmrtDancrGrl: Thanks 4 still reading and I am happy you love it

xDiz azn ShortieZx: Lol Glad to know you are still reading. I hope this was a fast enough update

clarinetj3: Thanks for being so understanding. And yea school is a killer. -- they even gave me a ton of hw to do over break. Well I hope u liked this chapter

Ellabell: Two words I love to hear lol

Bellcicle: So glad u found us again. I hope it was good

Forget You Let's Talk About ME: Lol I understand u on the reading part. Good to hear from u again

skye668: Glad it was good

DarkAngel4793: So very happy u love it lol yes I am hooked to the computer so it's a nightmare without it lol

Tsubasakuroran: For sure I am going to add it. I even have a good place later to add it

2 OVERLY obsessed: Lol good to hear from u again. Glad u still loven it

bright-eyesxX: Well this time I didn't put a real cliff hanger lol

krisdonstel: Lol glad u found it funny

jennycute14: Yes there will be a happy ending. I always do happy endings lol

sakurK155: well it was neither lol but good guess

angel chick1589: Yup and thank u for reading

sakura5584: Lol I love it that u love my story. Plz continue to read

SmiLe Of PuRe: Lol patience don't worry, they will get there one day lol

MeakoXIII: No they aren't but everyone is waiting for them too lol


	18. One day but so much to say

Finally!!! I have been trying to put this story up for the past four weeks but for some reason the document wouldn't upload. I tried if from different comps and folders and still didn't work. I even e-mail some of u my reviews for help lol so if u got a message thanks for ur response and trying to help me. But on to the normal greeting lol. Hey there everyone!!! I hope you all had a wonderful Easter, mine was busy with hw sadly, but I did have some fun. Well here is the long waited for next chapter. I hope you all like it. Enjoy as always and plz forgive me on some of the grammar mistakes

Howl

**Chapter 20: One day but so much to say**

The next morning the sky was clear and beautiful. Birds chirped loudly and they fluttered the lovely wings while dancing in the sky. It was a quiet peaceful day well almost

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! SYAORAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!! AND YOUR NOT DRESSED!!! WHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!" Sakura shouted as loud as her lungs could produce the sound.

**In Eriol's room**

Tomoyo and Eriol who had been peacefully snuggling in Eriol's warm bed were now wide awake and on the floor from the shock of being awoken by the sream.

"That sounded like my dear Sakura!!" Tomoyo said as she stood up and ran to out the door. Eriol sighed as he too stood and ran after his girlfriend to see what all the noise was about.

**In Syaoran's room**

Both busted into the room with worry and panic displayed on both their faces. However their eyes of worry disappeared slowly as they saw a pair of emarld eyes and pillow fluffed hair auburn hair peeking out. They could see that she was blushing since her face was turning red. Syaoran sat on the edge bed grinning like a wolf at Sakura who tried to throw a glare at him but it looked like a plea for help instead.

Finally Tomoyo spoke up. "Sakura are you ok? We heard you scream and I thought something had happen to you but you seem ok."

Sakura gave a cutesy nod and a small "hai" she then pulled the covers from her face to speak. "I screamed because I woke up with Syaroan and I in the same bed and not only that but I am not dressed decent and nor is HE!!!" by the now sakura was standing on the bed pointing full out at Syaraon in all her night gown glory. Syaroan and Eriol both just blinked at the sight of Sakura while Tomoyo slapped her own forehead at how dense Sakura could be. She then ran up behind Sakura and pulled her down while pulling a blanket over her friend's small frame.

Sakura then realized what had happened and blushed once again. Tomoyo couldn't help but tease her more. "Listen Sakura, if you want to show lil'syaoran your goodies and what not, then by all means go ahead but please don't do it in front of my Eriol" At the end Tomoyo put on a pouting face as she wrapped her arms around Eriol in a protective hold.

"T-tomoyo it-its not like that!! I don't want to show Syaroan anything!!" Sakaura stammered as she tried to defend herself

"so then you want to show Eriol your goodies but not me?" Syaroan asked with a serious face

"I didn't mean it like that Syaraon, I mean I would show you before I showed any other guy…uh uh I mean uh…." By now Sakura was a bright red that she seemed to be glowing. Syaoraon, Tomoyo, and Eriol all just stared at Sakura in shock with wide eyes.

"um well I think Sakura wants some alone time Eriol so lets head back to your room and get ready for breakfast." Tomoyo said slowing pushing Eriol out of the room.

The room fell silent once the couple had left. Sakura looked out the window to avoid looking at him. Syaraon just stared at her stunned that she had said that and to him none the less. Many perverted thoughts crossed his mind as well as romantic ones. Syaoran smiled to himself as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room to where sakura was. Sakura noticed that he had moved and slowly tilted her head so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye but still not let him see her still red face. However she was met with shimmering amber looking directly into her own eyes. She then slowly came to reality that he was not only looking at her but was standing right in front of her by this point. She open her mouth to say something but closed it when he put each of his arms on the side of her head trapping her between the wall and himself. He then brought his face closer to her. Sakaura's face turned a brighter red and she tried to hide her face by turning away from him only to be stopped half way by Syaoran hooking his index finger under her chin and turning her face back to his. Her eyes were once again locked by his.

He then spoke in a husky voice. "never turn hide your beautiful face from me my emerald cherry blossom." He then moved his head to her ear as he spoke again. "Understand?" it was more of a statement then a question but Sakura numbly nodded her head as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. And although she couldn't see, he was grinning wth his famous wolf grin. He then pulled away from her ear but not before blowing on it which caused her to shiver. He looked into her eyes as he spoke but all seriousness was in his voice. " did you mean what you said"

Sakura who was shocked at that he had asked the question but also that he had gotten serious all of the sudden. She could see love, devotion, lust and a small glance of fear swimming in his amber eyes. She gave a sincere smile as she spoke. "y-yes Syaoran I meant every word that I spoke earlier"

Syaoran grinned…no smiled full out and was about to kiss his cherry blossom that he had tried to do many times. Sakura saw him leaning in also leaned in and closed her eyes as she did. Just when they were about to make contact Syaoran's cell phone rang. Both of their eyes open. Skaura's eyes were full of some confusement at what the ringing noise was coming from while Syaoran's eyes were full impatient rage. He growled out which made Sakura leap a bit at the foreign sound. Syaoran gave an apologetic smile before reaching in his pocket and snatching out his cell phone. Once he saw who was the one calling him his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. Flipping open his phone and pushing talk he spoke.

"what is it Rei I am not in the mood to deal with you right now" His annoyed voice did not deter Rei's happy mood however nor did it affect her. Her giggle was heard from the phone. By now Sakura had started to tune into the converstation as well.

"my dear, poor Syaoran. I know that girl has put you under a spell even if you don't know it yet,:" Syaoran just rolled his eyes at her comment. "I have spoken to the elders and they wish to see you and Eriol back home for spring break as well as the two girls that you two have been hanging out with."

"What?!" Syaoran yelled into the phone. Sakura winced at the tone of his voce but continued to listen none the less.

"That's right Syaoran the elders and your mother want to see if the girl you have chosen is Li family material and her little friend too. Spring break has already started so they want you all down here as soon as possible. Well see you tomorrow in China my beloved Syaoran hahah" with that ended Syaoran snapped his phone closed. His eyes focused on nothing but just glaring at the wall.

Sakura slowly got up and walked over to him. "um Syaoran, did I get you in trouble or something?" she asked her eyes fell towards the ground. Syaoran sighed as he shook his head no.

"You haven't done anything wrong but I need you to pack for two weeks worth of clothes. I have to take you, Tomoyo and Eriol with me back to china. Don't worry it's nothing bad," his voice sounded so confident yet he wasn't really sure himself. How would the elders react when they saw her. He gave a reassuring smile to Sakura and went to find Eriol and Tomoyo to tell them the news of leaving to china as well. The next two weeks are going to be an adventure.

Ok well there it is folks lol. I hope you all liked it. Next time we'll get to meet all the Li family what joy lol. Well till then have a fun. now time for my 2nd favorite part the thank you list cause without all of you I wouldn't write anymore. SO thank you!!!

Thank You List

BlueMeteorGirl: Lol sorry about that. I might have to get you be my buddy editor for my stories before I post them up

Takagouzawa Hikari-san: Aww thanks lol. Yea I haven't really gotten a break with school in all. Well Glad you like the last chapter, I hope this was one was just as good if not better lol.

SnowCharms: Well here is the next one you asked for lol sorry it took so long. I thought I would have the weekends free to start doing the stories again but it didn't work like I thought lol. Well there will be a lot of drama soon so stay with me lol.

2 OVERLY obsessed: Lol no it never gets old especially from someone who truly means it. Its really a great honor and I always smile to know you like it so much.

ellabell: Glad you liked it. Lets see how you like this one as well.

kiwiwierdo: Lol I see where you stand with the evil Rei lol. Hopefully something bad will happen to her in due time lol.

rawritskim: Lol you haven't seen anything yet. Wait till we get to china and her true colors start to show more.

Tamster: Aww thank u and even though its late happy holidays to you too. Lol I hope this chapter is good too wouldn't want to lose my touch

Musette Fujiwara: Lol your thoughts are always so close to what I am thinking for the story. I hope u like this chapter.

lil cherry blossom wolf: Well hope u like this one too. Hope u didn't wait too long.

kenshinlover2002: I am so happy u liked the last chapter. I wonder how I did on this one lol.

Silver Moonlit Dreams: Sorry for the wait but hope the chapter makes up for it.

AprilAyaK: Lol I see you really liked it so glad. Well hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Froggy Coffee Bean: I am sorry about such the long wait and so glad to here from you again. I am trying to get back to updating on weekends but with all the hw it gets hard. Well here it is hope u liked it.

takari love: Yep she is Meilin's sister and wait till she finds about this lol

lil wolf lover: Lol sorry it a bit late but its here

Aurora Crystal: Lol guessing that you have part of Aurora in your name I am going to assume you my old buddy lol. Nice to hear from u again. Yea I am slowly working on that. The problem is that I read it as I type and I need to start to re-read my work but once I finish typing it I just want to put it up ASAP lol.

'


	19. Welcome to Hong Kong

Hey there everyone here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. This one is a bit longer and I have re-read over it so hopefully I caught all the grammar mistakes and spelling. Tell me what you think.

Howl

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter 18: Welcome to Hong Kong **

_**-Last time-**_

"You haven't done anything wrong but I need you to pack for two weeks worth of clothes. I have to take you, Tomoyo and Eriol with me back to Hong Kong. Don't worry it's nothing bad," his voice sounded so confident yet he wasn't really sure himself. How would the elders react when they saw her. He gave a reassuring smile to Sakura and went to find Eriol and Tomoyo to tell them the news of leaving as well. The next two weeks are going to be an adventure.

_**-Next morning-**_

Well the next morning was rather…slow. The gang had spent all yesterday preparing for their leave. They had arranged that Touya would come and check on both their place and take care of the cats while they were gone. He wasn't thrilled about his sister and Tomoyo leaving to another country with two guys. However the two girls had convinced him that it was only for two weeks and they would call and check in from time to time. So he agreed to let them go but told them if he hadn't heard much from them he would go to china and hunt them down.

They were now on a plane to Hong Kong. From what Syaoran heard Rei had already took a plan yesterday night to china to get a head start. He groaned at the thought of seeing his family and the elders. He had many doubts in his mind of the next two week being anything peaceful. He groaned again when he thought about his sisters and what they would do to him and his friends when they got their.

Sakura who had been sitting next to him on the plan tapped his shoulder. Syaoran quickly tensed but then relaxed when he saw it was Sakura. "Are you alright Syaoran? You have been groaning the whole time we got on the plane," she gave a concerned look and Syaoran feel a bit guilty for making her worry.

Just as he was about to answer Eriol who was a seat in front decide to answer for him. "Oh he is just worried about his family is all. You know he has to hold a certain status where ever he goes. It's just stress don't mind him," Eriol then turned to face his cousin "right?" he was now sporting a smirk and Syaoran was sporting a scowl. Eriol just chuckled and turned around in his seat and continued pretending to talk to Tomoyo but the two were ease dropping.

"Oh..." was all Sakura said as she looked down towards the floor. Syaoran turned to face her, wondering what was bothering her all of the sudden. He was about to ask when she spoke again. "I will do my best…." She then looked up at him a smile planted firmly on her face. "to make sure that I don't do anything to embarrass you Syaoran"

Syaoran face was a complete shock. She was worried that she would embarrass him? Syaoran just chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I am not worried about you messing up so don't you worry." With that he gave her a light smile before turning to look back out the window to think some more.

Sakura felt a bit better and decided to enjoy the view as well. It was going to be a bit of a long ride. Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled as each other and they watched the whole scene. They had planed that by the end of the trip to get Sakura and Syaoran finally together.

_**-Arriving in Hong Kong-**_

It had seemed the girls had fallen asleep during the trip. Syaoran would have liked to get more rest since he didn't sleep so well the night before but his mind was still stuck on the days that he will be spending in Hong Kong. The plane began to rock as it came to a landing. Syaoran looked from the window to Sakura's sleeping face. He smiled at how cute she was when she slept. He felt eyes on him so he looked up to see Eriol looking dead at him. He just gave a raised brow at him as to ask the unspoken "what" question.

"Syaoran stay on your toes while we are here. Rei is not one to mess with, she is well known for trickery. I tell you this because I know your mind will be on focused on the Elders as well as your mother but don't forget why it is we were brought here. Expect the unexpected."

With the Eriol turned around in his seat and began waking Tomoyo up so they could get off the plane. Syaoran let the words sink in completely before he got up and went over to wake Sakura. When the got off the plane their was a old man standing their holding a sign that Said "Lee Family"

Syaoran took hold of Sakura's hand and walked over to the man while Eriol and Tomoyo did the same.

"Welcome back Master Syaoran, Master Eriol" the man said as he bowed. Sakura and Tomoyo just looked at each other then back to the old man. He seemed like a butler since he wore a suit.

"Thanks Wei, it's good to be back," Syaoran said and Eriol nodded and bowed back.

"Your bags have already been picked up and are waiting in the limo that will take you to your home. Shall we go?" Wei said putting out his right hand as a gesture to show which direction to go.

The two guys just nodded and both took each girls arm and walked them to the car. When they got there however many Camera crews surround them in a flash.

"The next Heir in line to take over the Great Lee Family title Syaoran has just arrived! Do you have any words for us Mr. Lee," the first reporter spoke.

"Ah also on the scene is the next in Heir to become the Lee family advisor is none other than Eriol! How was your trip?" reporter 2 spoke

"Oh my it's seem that both Heirs have brought what seems to be two more candidate for marriage. What are your names ladies?" reporter 3 spoke

"More candidates? It was last reported that both young men have lots of candidates placed in one of the Lee's mansion. Its holds 125 people and last time it was said to be full!" reporter 4 shouted into the mic.

Syaoran just growled as he griped onto Sakura's arm firmly so as to not lose her as he pushed his way through the crowd. Eriol and Tomoyo did the same. They finally all made it into the car, with a sigh a relief as the limo drove off towards the Lee estate. Sakura was in awe as they made their way through the long drive way to the main house where Lee family lives. Sakura thought that Tomoyo's house was the biggest that she would ever see but this place beat hers for sure. All three of the others laughed at Sakura as she was greatly amazed at the house.

Soon the limo stopped at the front door and the gang got out. Sakura and Tomoyo took in their surroundings. Syaoran placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder in return she turned around smiling at him.

"Come on so we can get you settled in," Syaoran said as Sakura nodded her head and walked over to Eriol and Tomoyo who were waiting near the porch steps. Syaoran was just about to open the door when its bursts open sending the door straight into his face.

Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped as four girls ran past the door and huddle around them. The four girls began to pull and tug on Sakura and Tomoyo. Two of the girl had poor Sakura squeezed between their bodies and she wasn't getting much air.

"Oh my," Tomoyo said as she saw from her spot of being cuddled that Sakura's face was getting red from the lack of oxygen. "Um she can't breath"

By now Syaoran had recovered from becoming such great friends with the door. He swiftly walked over to where Sakura was and pulled her away from his crazed sisters. He then pulled Tomoyo away as well before giving his sister a stern look as they gave whines in protest.

Eriol walked up to the gang as he chuckled. Both Tomoyo and Sakura's hair was everywhere about their heads. They look like they had been shocked. The door then open once more and a beautiful woman stepped out. She did not smile which made Sakura tense a bit. Behind her were another woman and Rei who ran past the two women and jumped on Syaoran.

"Oh Syaoran you made it here safely thank goodness! Oh welcome home my love. I am glad to see you here," she said as she hugged him tighter. She then looked past him to see Sakura who was once again being jumped by the Lee sisters. She just glared at Sakura with murder in her eyes.

"Let us all go inside so that we may all talk." The first woman said as she went back inside followed by the other woman. Everyone just followed in as well.

When they got inside the house it seemed to have grown in size. The woman took everyone into what seemed like a huge living room. She sat at in a chair covered in silk. Sakura looked around and noticed that all the chair where covered in silk. Everyone began to take their seats. Once everyone was seated the woman spoke.

"Syaoran I am very disappointed that you have found a chosen of your liking and have not thought to inform the elders or me. The same for you too Eriol, considering that you a next heir in line to be advisor this does not set well." The woman said.

"I understand that mother, however I thought it would have been a waste to inform you if the one I chose, did not choose me yet," Syaoran spoke. His voice was more in a tone of royalty than what Sakura was used to hearing. She still couldn't believe the beautiful woman was his mother.

His mother sat in silence for a moment before nodding her head in response. "Still it would have been nice to have heard that both of you had found someone of your liking. Now we must get ready to go see the elders. Syaoran and Eriol go get dressed in your proper clothing. My daughters please take our lovely guests upstairs and have them dress to fit. And Rei I will see you later on tonight. You may leave." With that everyone gave a respectful bow as they all headed in different directions.

* * *

Ok so how was it everyone? I made this chapter a bit longer to try and make up for me being gone for so long. I got to help plan a family member's wedding in Texas in one month. It didn't help that when I got back to my own home which is 14 hours away, that internet had been turned off. I was going to make it longer but it would ruin how I want to do the next chapter but the next one I will try and make extra long as well to try and make up for the long leave of absents. I didn't plan my summer to be like this one bit. Well enjoy your week everyone. I hope you all are having a good summer yourselves. Review if you have time plz. Suggestions are always welcome

**Thank you to those who take the time to review:**

Musette Fujiwara: Lol thank you and it's good to be back. I am a free girl besides working part time so I plan to get this story back on track I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for the review!

TehPirateCookie: Blush yea I am trying to work on that. Well hope u liked this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!

Pink Fire101: Lol I don't think anyone likes Rei but her mother and that's questionable at times lol. Well thanks for the review!

LadySakuraForest: Rofl glad you think its awesome. Hope this chapter is worth the wait you had to wait. Thanks for the review!

Takagouzawa Hikari-san: I want to go with them too! ROFL yea I am with you on school completely but I know in the long run I will look back on it and be glad that all the hard work is done….well till I look forward and see the new work I am headed for lol. I hope this chapter feels longer cuz I know it felt longer to me when I wrote it lol. Thanks for reviewing!

smilin-smartiies: Lol thank you I am glad you thought it was that good. Blush but u just read the whole thing! You saw all those bad spelling mistakes and all, how embarrassing lol. And yes Rei does need to be slapped and hard lol. Well hope u liked this chapter. Thanks for ur review!

Froggy Coffee Bean: Lol every time I read ur comments I always end up in a fit of giggles lol. But here is the next update. I hope you like it….no hope u love it lol. Thanks u for reviewing!

BlueMeteorGirl: You thought it was short too?! I tell you when I type it they seem much longer lol. Well hope this one isn't too short. Let me know plz! Well thanks for the review!

Silver Moonlit Dreams: Lol so very glad you loved it, now lets try and make you love each chapter more then the last lol. Thank you for reviewing!

kenshinlover2002: Glad you like it lol and I will cross my fingers and toes too and maybe my eyes….um naw I will stick with too the fingers and toes lol. Thanks as always for your reviews!

SnowCharms: Yes I totally agree I mean they are just lovable but who knows right lol. Thanks for your review!

Kagomechan1985: Blush glad you love it a lot hope this chapter is just as great if not a bit better. Thanks for reviewing!

ScorpieGal: Oh Rei is going to cause complete chaos you can count on that bwhahahah cough don't know where that came from lol. Thanks u for reviewing!

VampireKnightAngel: Lol well hope this chapter peaks ur interest even more. Thanks for the review and hope u like this chapter!

JazzieJazzJazzGirl: Lol thanks. I don't know where the idea for the name came from but I made a friend who name really is Rei and yea just hope she doesn't read this story lol. Thanks for the review!

Cherry Akira Li: Lol those few words mean so much more than most authors take them for so thank u. Thanks for ur review!

Malfoy-Jacky: Heh yea sorry about that but hope this chapter kind makes up for the wait. Thanks for the review!


	20. Dinner and meeting the Elders

**Chapter 19: A Dinner With The Lees And Meeting The Elders**

_Disclaimer:I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. I do own the characters that I made up._

* * *

**-Last time-**

His mother sat in silence for a moment before nodding her head in response. "Still it would have been nice to have heard that both of you had found someone of your liking. Now we must get ready to go see the elders. Syaoran and Eriol go get dressed in your proper clothing. My daughters please take our lovely guest upstairs and have them dressed to fit. With that everyone gave a respectful bow as they all headed in different directions.

**-Upstairs-**

The Lee sisters ushered Sakura quickly up the stairs almost dragging the poor girl. Tomoyo was already at the top video tapping the scene to add to her collection. Once upstairs the girls were taken into a large room full of ranks of clothes, closets, and mirrors. It almost reminded you of the backstage of a modeling show only these clothes were one of a kind.

"Now what shall we dress them?" One of the sister asked.

"I want Tomoyo to wear a sliver Kimono!" another shouted.

"I think little Syaoran wants his Sakura to wear something green like him," another said

"Green?! Her eyes are green and that's all the green she needs! Sakura needs to where something cute like her, right Sakura?" the other sister said now having all the sisters turn to look at her for a response.

"uh well I-I don't really know, I mean I am here cuz of Syaoran so I should wear what he would want to see me in. I have to look my best." By now Sakura was pumping her fist in the air with a look of determination.

Tomoyo just smiled with a knowing smile while the Lee sisters just started cooing at her and smothering her between their bodies.

'Sakura is acting like she used to before Syaoran left' Tomoyo thought to herself before smiling and walking over to the girls. "So I think Sakura should wear pink because she look so cute in pink and I am sure Syaoran will just love it."

The sister blinked before all agreeing and cuddling poor Sakura telling her just how cute she was going to look.

-Else where-

"So what do you think the elders are going to say about all of this?" Eriol asked who was sitting on the bed completely dressed for the night event.

"To be honest I am not sure myself….." Syaoran was standing in the mirror looking over himself, making sure that he looked just perfect for the meeting with the elders. The last thing he wanted was another thing for them to point out something he did wrong.

"Well don't you think you should be thinking about it? As future leader of this family you know that all action done will be judge and that you must" Eriol started but was cut off.

"Eriol!" By now he had turned to face Eriol who was on the bed. "Don't you think I know this already?! Yes I know they are judging me and yes I know I should think of everything they could possibly throw at me but that is not what I need to hear right now. Don't you think I am stressed out enough and with Rei out to make sure that Sakura is not fit for me in as many ways as possible. Right now I need you to stop being my adviser and be my friend. I understand that now that we are back here, we must go into our roles and we must not let the girls take us out of those roles but still….I just need support not more reason to stress."

Eriol sat there staring at Syaoran who was sighing and running his hand through is messy brown hair. Standing up he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well then…." Syaoran looked up to see Eriol smiling with his eyes closed, "don't worry Syaoran, everything will be alright."

Syaoran just gave a smirk at his friend before a knock on the door was heard.

"Master Lee, master Eriol, Lady Lee wishes you two, to arrive before the rest of them do. She wishes you leave now with her and your sisters." A servants voice called through the door.

The two guys looked at each other and knew this was going to be the start of a long stay. Walking out the door they went to the limo that awaited them outside.

**-In the second Limo-**

"I can't believe that I got stuck in a limo with you two! I mean I am a Lady of this family, I should be with Syaoran!" Rei shouted in anger

Both Sakura and Tomoyo just sighed as they stared out the window on either one of them. The whole way Rei had been complaining on and on. They had wonder how much longer the ride would be. Tomoyo was close to wanting to shove her shoe down the girl's throat while Sakura was more on the lines of wanting to cut her throat with the heel of the shoe. Both girl weren't normally violent but no one ever said they couldn't change.

"Excuse me ladies but we are pulling up to the Lee second mansion," the driver called back.

"Thank the heavens!" all three girls said loudly almost shouting. They were quickly turned to face the door so when it was open they could rush out of the car.

When the girls got out of the limo the mansion they saw was anything but a normal mansion. It was way bigger than the first mansion the Lees stayed in and if was heavily guarded by many men and women.

"Right this way ladies, the others await for you in the dinning hall," a servant said. She wore very fine clothing for a servant but what pay they were getting I guess she would be able to afford such clothing.

**-Dinning room-**

When the girls got in there, the room air was tense. Everyone looked so serious and stiff. Sakura has to swallow so she could breath. The servant set the ladies across form the men and elders.

"I see you all finally arrived, lets see to it that you arrive on time from now on," one elder spoke.

Although the girls knew it wasn't their fault they nodded and apologize still. They were served appetizers first. Sakura was about to dig in when she saw the elders were all staring at her. She nervously put her chop sticks down and looked at her lap to avoid eye contact.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" One elder asked.

"Uh no it looks great and smells good too." Sakura answered quickly, a small blush making its way upon her face from embarrassment.

"Well why aren't you eating then?" another elder asked.

Before Sakura could answer another person spoke. "Why would she want to eat when you all are staring her down like you are," a voice down the table said.

Sakura looked up to see who spoke since she never heard the voice before. Standing at one of the entrance to the room was Meilin and another male who looked to be around Syaoran's age. On closer exception Sakura gasped. It was Darien but he looked so different. He had changed his hair to black now and looked much more handsome than before.

"Glad to see you two made it here, we thought you weren't coming," the elder said not sounding too happy.

"Yes our driver got lost but I don't know how," Meilin said. With a nod the two were seated on either side of the table.

The conversation over the table was light to dead. The elders would stare at the girls and make quiet comments to each other. Sakura would occasionally look up to look at Syaoran who would only look at his plate while sitting there all royal like. Eriol would once in awhile glance over the table to look at everyone before he would go back to looking at his plate as well and eating. Meilin would look up and either smile at Sakura or would be talking to her sister, which she always looked like she was upset. Darien would do as Syaoran and look at his plate but a few times he caught Sakura looking at him and he would smirk at her and she didn't know why but she would blush.

After a while the elders decided to question the girls. One of them cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone. Syaoran and Eriol both knew what was to be expected.

"Well Miss Sakura, as you know that Syaoran is to be the head of this family when the time is right and as head male he is to have a line of children. As his wife to be you would have to fulfill the role and fill the house with lot of children. Do you think you can?"

By now Sakura was choking on her food. Her face was a bright red and she was just too stunned to answer. She looked over at Syaoran who also had a slight blush on his face but still looked composed.

"Well Miss Sakura, we are waiting," the elder said while gesturing his hand to everyone at the table who was staring intensely"

"Uh….um….," Sakura closed her eyes for a moment to try and gather herself. "Yes as the chosen one I will do all I can to fulfill my role as Syaoran's wife." By now the ladies at the table smiled at Sakura. Most of the guys (everyone but Syaoran and Eriol) was not happy like the girls were. The elders still didn't approve of her and Darien was not happy period. He just made a fist under the table to hold back any comments that may slip.

"I see, and you Miss Tomoyo as the future wife of Eriol you too will stand at Syaoran's side and advise as well to both Syaoran and his wife whether or not it be Sakura or another. Your words must be wise among the wise and must be thought through carefully for if any act is done from the advise you gave that was not acceptable know that you alone will suffer the consequences. Can you handle this role?" Another elder asked.

"Tomoyo was silence for a moment thinking of the role she would have to play. Although she would be by Eriol's side she would also be playing and life game everyday with the words she speaks. Tomoyo looked at Sakura who eyes only reflected her own emotions, she then look at Eriol who only smiled and nodded to her. "Yes I can handle the role as Eriol's wife and future advisor." Once again the girls at the table smiled at her. Darien just scoffed, while the elders looked at one another.

"Our discussion for tonight is over. We see both of you are candidates and well be taken in consideration. If anyone wishes to speak now would be best," the spoke.

"I do," a voice said and everyone looked around only to see Darien standing.

"Darien of the Lee family, fourth in line for being head of the family, speak now" the elder order.

"I Darien had chosen both Sakura and Tomoyo as candidates for my future wife a few years ago and sent in the request to have them added to my candidate list. Why was it not brought to the family of my decision?" Darien spoke. He sounded so different Sakura noted.

The Elders talked among themselves and then spoke. "We are aware that you had sent in this information therefore the girls are added to three Lee members and we will in the end decided who is best suited for who. Does anyone else which to speak?" The room was silence at this point. "So be it, you all are dismissed and further information on our testing and integrations on the two will be sent when we decided."

With that the Elders left and all was left the Lee family and the two girls. Sakura and Tomoyo just looked at each other thinking of their chance of being fit for the ones they love and being fit for the one they did want……………to be continued

* * *

Ok some notes to let you all know what's going to be going on:

I have not forgotten about the video tape that Tomoyo made in the beginning of the story so don't worry that will be put in the story in some point can't say when though.

I also have not forgotten about putting the camping idea in the story, it too will be added.

Also Daiguren your mention of Yuri's name will still be used I have not forgotten.

Also if you know the Lee sisters name please feel free to let me know cuz as you saw I don't lol.

_**Important note:**_ We all know the play sucked lol I am not even going to lie, I can't write a play to save my life so I am offering if anyone who wants to take the challenge of re-writing the play for this story they can. Of course I will just add the after play part to it cuz if we change that then we change the whole story. I will let you my readers pick the best one and that one will be seen in the story. The person chosen will be given full credit for their work because it is NOT mines. SO if want to take the challenge be my guess. You can send it to me through a PM or at since that is the email I use for Fanfiction.

* * *

_**Thank you to all who reviewed and for all who added me to their favorite list even if you didn't review, I still appreciate it.**_

**_Thank you:_**

**Takagouzawa Hikari-san:** I feel you, a lot of my favorite stories have ended and I always want a sequel of them. Not only that but some of my stories have been discontinued and it always make me sad cuz I can think of a million ways the story can go but I will never how the author was going to make it go, so that's why I won't discontinue my story no matter how long it takes to update. And yea there is a lot of work ahead in the future believe, I want to major in law and computer science and I know college is going to be the death of me but I am still in high school so I still have a ways to go before then as well. But Thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter was a bit longer. I did 5 pages this time but if not I will strive to do a longer chapter next time.

**kenshinlover2002:** Well here is the update so my dear how do u like it? Any prediction on the next lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Silver Moonlit Dreams:** Lol thank u . it always makes me smile to here my readers say that. Well thank you for the review!

**rosedreamer101:** Lol, you will never have to worry about me giving up on any of my stories, I made a promise to my readers and I plan to keep it. Hopefully this story will make you happy. Thank you for the review!

**Musette Fujiwara:** Of course Rei would be there, what would we do without the bothersome girl? Lol, so tell me how is things looking for our favorite couples now? And what else could Rei do to make matters worse O.o lol well just have to see huh? Thank for the fateful review as always.

**AngelEmCuti:** Wow, lol I feel honored knowing you spent so all day reading all the chapters. I looked back on my writing and I am a bit embarrassed about all the spelling mistakes blush still glad to know you still liked it. Well thank you for the review!

**takari love:** Takari, Takari, Takari, how long have you been with me through this story? All the way back to the first chapter lol. You never have to worry about not reviewing another chapter lol. Thank you for your loyal review chapter after chapter.

**SnowCharms:** Lol I don't think Yelan can hate any part of her family but she can very much dislike them. Well did this chapter cure ur curiosity? Well thanks for the review!

**Aelita56:** Of course I can write more lol I will write more till the story ends lol. Thanks for the review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors (USA) as they are owned and copyright to Clamp.

Chapter 20: Day One – Challenge One

A soft groan slipped past Sakura's lips as she realized how late it was. The memory of Darien's comment kept replaying Cleary in her mind, as she struggled to sleep. She didn't want to admit it, but she was honestly worried about the possible outcome of future events to come. She didn't have a clue as to where she stood and how serious the situation was. Sakura knew quite well that the Li's family heir was Li, Syaoran, and that they would be extra picky on who would become his bride; the future mistress of the Li family for years to come. She knew that only the best of the best were candidates in the first place and felt she was just given a free pass into something she knew nothing about. Was she ready for all fights, heartaches, and struggles to come to obtain such position.

Unlike in Tomoyo's case; Eriol didn't have nearly as many candidates for Tomoyo to overcome and Tomoyo was used to the wealthy lifestyle thanks to her mother. Eriol candidates were going to be judge more in the areas of personality, judgments, and overall intellect. Sakura would face those obstacles as well of physical from what Syaoran's youngest sister had told her. Sakura didn't have the slightest doubt that Tomoyo would be amongst the finalist. Then there was Darien, and Sakura wasn't completely sure how far he would go to have either her as his bride. Just the thought that he might abuse his powers to prove she was the worst candidate for Li was giving her a sickening feeling. He might even try another stunt like he did in school.

By the time morning had arrived Sakura had only got roughly three hours of rest and could already feel her body trembling with anticipation of the day's events that awaited her. Tomoyo arouse from her normal peaceful slumber only to take in a disturbing and heart aching scene of Sakura current state. Sakura still in her night gown; leaning against the window of their room. The left side of her forehead and upper body was pressed against the window; her normal sparkling glossy eyes were almost dull and drained as the set their gaze on something in the distant. Her arms were wrapped around herself in what looked to be an effort of comfort, while her right hand clung tightly to the chest area of her gown. Her hair appeared messier than normally in the mornings, and her face appeared pale instead of its normal tan glow. Most of all, the soft grey bags under her eyes that threaten to darken had most defiantly caught her attention at Sakura's overall state.

A sudden gasp from behind Sakura, had caught her once dazed mind to the attention of where the gasp had come from. She whirled around only to be engulfed by Tomoyo's warm embrace. Sakura tried to swallow some of her saliva in order to moisten her dry throat to give a proper morning greeting, but was stopped when the girl embracing her tightened her hold. Instead, Sakura chose to stay still; afraid to upset the girl more if she spoke with a rather dry and tired voice. It didn't take much more before Tomoyo voiced her concerns.

"Why….why didn't you wake me Sakura-chan…especially when you are troubled?" Tomoyo's voice was soft and sincere, and still no response was given. Still, it did not deter her from continuing what was needed to be said to her friend. "Sakura, you do not look well in the slightest…. Please tell me…what is troubling you so? And don't not tell me that it's nothing!" There was a pause as Sakura remained silent and Tomoyo took it as a sign to continue to speak. "I feel my happiest Sakura when you are happy…and to wake up seeing you distressed as you are, and I did nothing to help you….Sakura, please just tell me what it wrong." It wasn't a question, but a plead.

Sakura could only bit her bottom lip out of guilt as she sought out the response to give in return. She hadn't meant to upset Tomoyo, but she should have known was just like Tomoyo, to discover the truth without batting an eye lash. Sighing, Sakura tried to gently shift her position within her friend's arms; Tomoyo always did have a good grip, it must be from holding that camera all the time, Sakura mused to herself.

Tomoyo arms fell from around Sakura's form, drawing Sakura's attention once more to the present reality. Giving a reassuring smile to Tomoyo, she was then pulled across the luxury room. Sweat dropping at the sudden change from gentle Tomoyo to a plotting and aggressive Tomoyo. Tomoyo pulled her victim to a halt in front of the closet door, while taking the action to fling the doors open. This of course startled Sakura who was still under the influence of a lack of good sleep. Ignoring the obvious panicked teenage girl beside her, Tomoyo went to search through the items that hung before her.

"Um Tomoyo-chan, what are you looking for" Sakura questioned nervously as her friend continued her search through the closet like a mad woman. Giving a frustrated sigh Tomoyo turned to Sakura with a dramatic sad pose at the news she was about to deliver.

"It's tragic! None of these outfits provided will do! There simply not kawaii enough for my precious Sakura." Sakura sweat dropped even more at the thought of anyone trying to talk to Tomoyo about fashion restrictions in this place.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's alright, I think the clothes given to us to wear are just fine." As to emphasize her explanation; Sakura reaches out pulling on the nearest outfit that hung in the closet. Quickly regretting her words, as she held up a deep blood red, silk kimono with black laced flower patterned along the lower section of the kimono. Sakura tried her best to look enthused about her 'lucky' pick, but was failing horribly. "Why this one looks absolutely pretty, don't you agree Tomoyo," Sakura's only response was deadpan looks of the girl before her. "And I bet it would look just fi-"

"It would look dreadful on your body type Sakura and you know it! That's something I would expect an older woman looking for attention to would wear!" an annoyed Tomoyo voiced while snatching the offending material from Sakura's lose grip. "Blood red Sakura? Really? This isn't something you would wear around in the darkest of nights in hopes of no one noticing your tragic fashion appearance. You wouldn't even wear this in public. Yet alone to the special events intended. It's ugly!" Releasing the once held kimono onto the floor without a care, Tomoyo swiftly and gracefully strolled over to her purse sitting on the stand beside her bed. Quickly shifting through the purse, she spot the desired item and quickly flips her wrist backward while keeping a firm grip onto the object.

Sakura owlishly watched as Tomoyo moved across to room to retrieve the now identified object; a cell phone. Tomoyo not skipping the slightest beat, pressed the desired numbers and awaited frustrated. At the sound of someone picking up, Tomoyo's once annoyed demeanor quickly swifts to one of a pleased demeanor. "Ohayo Okaasan….yes Sakura and I both are doing fine and we are enjoying ourselves….yes Okaasan, I did receive your text message….I know Mother, he had no right to question your authority on the matter…but Okaasan I was needing…Yes, yes, I am videotaping our stay in Hong Kong as much as possible….but Okaasan" and the conversation continued. Sakura strained to hear the conversation between the two as she could make out some of what Daidouji-san whose voice was above normal as she could be heard at times through the phone.

Sakura smiled fondly at the thought of Tomoyo's interaction with her mother. The thought of her own mother flooded her mind and sad smiled creped over her lips. As if something called Tomoyo to bring her attention to Sakura, a glow and expression of recognition at the purpose of the call clicked back into her mind. "Okaasan, that is nice and all, but I am in need of emergency favor." The woman one the other end of the phone became quiet to Sakura's ears for the moment. "They don't have anything kawaii or gorgeous enough for Sakura-chan to wear for the events and days to come. I need a massive wardrobe sent here in a snap. Oh, and I'll be needing a few myself as well."

Sakura panicked slightly when she heard a rather high pitch squeal from Daidojj-san on the other end of the phone line at the mention of Sakura's name. Several more high pitched sounds came from over the phone, before a few minutes later Tomoyo said her thanks and goodbye.

Tomoyo feeling proud of her little call quickly turns to Sakura and grabs her hand into her own before speaking, "You are going to be just gorgeous for our entire stay here. Syaoran is going to be love struck when he sees you looking as gorgeous as I am about to make you look. Okaasan is even sending over a few of her staff to help out. Isn't that great news Sakura?"

Sakura could only give a vigorous nod in response, as her mind focused on the death grip currently placed upon her now numb hands due to Tomoyo's 'friendly' grip. Tomoyo gave a closed eyes smile before finally releasing her grip on Sakura's hands before heading towards the bathroom to take her morning shower. Sakura released a sigh while bringing her right hand to be placed over her heart as it tried to pace itself once more from all of the excitement it had built up from this morning's events. She could only image how the rest of the day would be if the morning was so crazy already.

**Test one; Breakfast with the Li family**

Three hours later, and Sakura found herself amazed as she glanced around the extremely large dining room that her and the other women had been sent to. The room was the size of a ballroom, with deep dark red and golden brown coloring almost every item in the room. A long glass table neatly decorated had been placed in the center of the room. Beautiful crafted chandlers lit the windowless room. Distracted by the finely decorated room, Tomoyo gently pulled Sakura along as she followed the girls to be placed at the table.

By now Sakura was no longer distracted, but nervous as she waiting at her seat of the table for the Li Family to enter. Tomoyo would reach over to give Sakura a comforting hand to help calm her down. As much as she appreciated the gestures, they weren't helping her nerves one bit. Along with having to wait for the Li family, the room had become quite tense and girls all around the room sized up their competition. Sakura could only give a nervous smile when her eyes locked path with another girl. The girl staring back at her held a loathing look towards Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but give a nervous laugh as the girl's eyes across from her continued to stare intensely on her. Sakura was saved from the intense stare down when Wei calmly cleared his throat to bring everyone's' attention to him.

"I present the Li Family advisor, _Hiragizawa_ Eriol," as Wei finished announcing the first arrival, all the girls around the table stood up from their seats and stood waiting. Eriol walked into the room dressed down in dark blue traditional formal wear, and wearing his usually mysterious smile. Each girl began to bow as he walked pasted them to take his seat at the end of the table.

"Presenting the Li Family Fourth in line Prince, Li Darien." Walking in with a charming smile as he passed the bowing heads.

"Presenting the Li Family Princess; Li Fuutie, Li Fanren, Li Shiefa and Li Feimei." The two younger sisters walked the same path that Eriol and Darien had to take their seats at the head of far end of the table. Fuutie and Fanren walked a short distant to take their seats at the sides head of the table opposite to Eriol's and Darien's seat.

"Presenting the heir Prince of the Li Family, Li Syaoran." Sakura's eyes immediately averted to Syaoran's entering form. His body was clad it dark green traditional formal wear. His face held no emotion as he made his way to head of the table where his older sisters stood waiting. Sakura attention never strayed from Syaoran form, but he never once glanced in her direction.

"Now presenting the head of the Li Family; Lady Li Yelan." The moment Lady Yelan walked into the room, all heads were bowed the entire time as she made her way next to Syaoran. His head bowed and his mother gently kissed his forehead. Never once rising his head, he and the rest of the room waited for permission to raise their heads. Yelan looked over all the bow heads, her eyes stopping when auburn colored hair came into her line of vision. She could see Sakura form slightly sake, most likely due to nerves. Yelan smiled to herself, she had no doubt that Sakura would be her Daughter in law when this was all over. Although the elders had expressed their concerns about Sakura not being strong enough to handle the position of leading lady of this family, Yelan thought otherwise. Yelan took a seat before speaking, "you may all now sit." The result was rustling noises from some of the girls as they attempted to take their seats while keeping their beautiful clothes intact and unwrinkled.

Yelan could only sigh to herself at the girls antics, surely there must have been other girls move deserving at this chance than most of the girls before her. It mattered not though, as Syaoran's mother; see would see to it that her son only got the best he deserved; even if that meant that none of these young women here was worthy and all of them would be dismissed. The air around the table was intense. Girls all around the table shifted nervously under Lady Yelan's gaze. And so began day one and what a shaky first day this was going to be.

One important rule to remember is that no one eats before the head master, which would be Lady Yelan. One girl who had been extremely nervous the moment she had stepped into the room to begin with. Her nerves had reached it height with the dead silence that had fallen over the room as they waited for someone to make the next move. Without thinking she picked up her glass of water to take a gulp to hopefully clam her nerves. And what a mistake that was. The sound of her swallowing and placing the glass back onto the table was heard by all. Suddenly all attention was on her and she knew she had made a fatal mistake. One of the servants was beckoned towards one of the four elders. Leaning forward, the Elder whispered into the servant ears. Nothing could be heard by anyone else in the room. The girl nervously watched as the servant made his way to her and whispered into her ear.

"Lady of the Aramakifamily, you have broke one of the etiquettes rules and have disgraced yourself and your family name. Your eligibility in the run of becoming the new lady of the Li family ends now. Please remove yourself from the Li family presence and home, and make your way outside to your awaiting limo. Your belongings are already awaiting you as we speak."

The stunned girl burst out in tears as she swiftly pushed herself away from the table and ran out of the room. Syaoran sighed in relief at the thought of there being one less girl and it not being his Sakura. He quickly looked in Sakura direction only for her eyes to meet his.

Sakura had already been looking in Syaoran's direction after the scene. She was feeling a whole lot more nervous, and was looking towards Syaoran in hopes that he might look her way and give her a bit of confidence. She hadn't expected that he actually would. After a few quick second of staring into each other's eyes, Syaoran gave Sakura an assuring nod before putting back on his poker face before anyone would notice.

Lady Yelan had seen the exchange between the two but didn't give it anymore attention. The cook servants finally entered the dining room bring with them charts filled with different dishes. And after everyone had a dish in front of them, Lady Yelan took the first bite and finally signaling for breakfast began.

So far breakfast was silent. The silence was only making the girls more nervous. Without thinking, one girl spoke, addressing a question towards Syaoran about how his day was going. But another fatal mistake for the day. Everyone watched as the previous servant was once again beckoned towards one of the elders before making his way over to the girl who had dared to speak without being spoken to. Her reaction was more verbal as she tried to explain herself. She was cut short as the servant guided her unwilling body out of the room and home.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other before quickly returning to eat quietly, so they wouldn't be mistaken as talking. Finally breakfast ended after a whole hour and twelve minutes. The girls were instructed to change into their mid morning wear and prepare for the lovely "elements" outside as it was a nice and warm day. Sakura and Tomoyo dressed accordingly after receiving a word of advice from one of the Li sisters.

The word of advice was as quoted, "dress to face _any_ and _all _elements that come with being outside."

Author Ending Comments:

Hello readers. It has been almost four years since I have last updated this story. I genuinely thank each and every one of you who believed in me and waited for me to return, and I feel I owe you an explanation even though I am a private person. I have been battling with a chronic illness and other serious issues, and I still am. During the time I was away, I ended up getting a huge writer block and becoming more and more uninspired. I could have just thrown together so words and try and scrape together chapters for this fanfiction, but I felt I owed it to all my readers then and now that I give you all something worth reading. Still I felt I had failed all you who had so faithfully waited for as I turned to other interests in hopes to help me in my personal life. I don't know what I can or should say to you all; to express how sorry and thankful I am. I've finally been inspired to write again, and I have grown so much since last as a writer. I hope you will all bear with me through this as I try to get back onto my feet as a fanfiction writer.

Thank you for reviewing: Prince Giarad, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, M. B. Tempus, Cherry Akira Li, JazzieJazzJazzGirl, xxknightstarxx, Maantje, readergirl85, SnowCharms, kenshinlover2002, Silver Moonlit Dreams, BlueMeteorGirl, Froggy Coffee Bean, smilin-smartiies, Takagouzawa Hikari-san, LadySakuraForest, , TehPirateCookie, and Musette Fujiwara.

And thank you to all who favored this story and/or me as an author.


	22. Chapter 22: Day Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fiction Anime Card Captor Sakura or the characters. All right belong to Clamp.

Special thanks to: Takagouzawa Hikari-san , kenshinlover2002, Silver Moonlit Dreams, rosedreamer101, Musette Fujiwara , AngelEmCuti, takari love, SnowCharms, Serenity Mizuhana, SayonaraSonata, The Kookie Monster, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, casie200, and all my watchers!

Note: I will be revising my old chapters as well as updating so please be patient with me.

Chapter 22: Day Two

When it came to elements, Sakura knew that there were four element; Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. She has been familiar with all of them before in another life. When she explained what the hint meant to Tomoyo, who in turn had some of her best designers come to the Li Palace to help her coordinate a proper outfit for this. The designed outfit was a traditional long sleeve pink Chinese top that flared at the bottom like bird tail wings. As for her bottom wear, they were barely loose black spandex Capri's that had string on the opposite side of the outer knee. Their purpose is that when pull they can be turned into shorts, or can be rolled down into pants. To top it all off, she wore ankle high tennis shoes that looked like high Chinese slipper. All in all, she was ready for whatever task today held for her.

As for Tomoyo, the Li girls had warned her to dress her best for what she would be facing today and to keep a steady mind. Although Tomoyo seemed calmed on the outside as always, she was panicking greatly inside. It was easier to tell Sakura to calm down, but it doesn't work on herself.

A few minutes after finishing getting dressed, the girls were called for breakfast. Again the same intense judgment was given since their last meal. No girls were eliminated expect one who threw up from the nervousness that had overcome her for today's test. Once that was over the girls were separated into two groups. Group one was candidates of both Syaoran and Darien. While group two were just for Eriol. Today already felt like it was going to be a bad start and this was only day two.

Group one was lead through varies hallways of the Li masions. Sakura was sure if anyone was to stray from the group, they might never be found. After several long minutes, the girls arrived at one of the Li Mansion's gardens. However it looked like a jungle. All the girls looked confused over the reason they had been brought here.

That wasn't until Shiefa Li spoke. "It is important that the woman that takes either hand of the my brother Syaoran or my cousin Darien be able to be to handle any obstacles that may come their way in order to achieve the goals that are needed to be fulfill at that time. With that said, today your goal is to search through this training field, filled with wild animals and deadly plants across the world all in one place, with the purpose finding six keys each. You have exactly Five hours to find all six. If you haven't by then, then be prepared to pack your things and return to your own homes. Let the challenge begin!"

As if on cue a giant bell rang and all the girls took off into the depths of the unknown. Sakura was among the few fast ones as they reached the training field first. Upon looking up, all Sakura could see were trees surrounding her. Quickly thinking on her feet, she climbed the nearest one. She then walked gracefully onto one of the thick branches and began jumping from one branch to another making her way on forward. She had to stop when the trail of trees ended.

Before her was a slightly large mountain blocking most of the path to the other side. However, on the sides of the mountain was sand. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the sand. No way would it be that easy. Just to walk around the large obstacle without a problem. In the middle of her thoughts another girl came upon the scene huffing and puffing. Her hands were resting on her bent knees as she surveyed the land as Sakura had. Unlike Sakura though, she wasn't aware she was the only one there. Smiling to herself, the girl ran straight into the sand a victories look on her face. Sakura held her position and watched the girl closely. It was then that she noticed the girl appeared to be getting shorter. Leaning in closer, Sakura gasped. The girl was sinking into the sand, quick sand! Sakura was about to leap down to aid the girl when Shiefa Li's words rang in her ear. Sighing, Sakura did her best to ignore the screams of the girl who she knew would be saved by the Li family later. She began her climb to the top. Every once in awhile, she would slip and slide down a bit. But she kept going. By now, more girls had joined in the climb trail. All Sakura knew was that she has to find those keys and fast.

Once she reached the top of the mountain, she saw one of the Li's bulters smiling at her. He beckoned her over before raising his palm face up to her. On it was one of the six keys. Sakura gently picked up the item before softly thanking the man before taking off to climb down the other side of the mountain. It must have been at least an hour between climbing up and down the mountain. By this point Sakura was exhausted, but determined. Pushing herself on, she moved forward till she saw a wooden sign. It has printing on it so Sakura walked up to it.

"There lies your next key in the mouth near you."

Well the clue wasn't hard to figure out, but which animals' mouth did she mean? Looking around there were birds flying over heard, roars and growls around her, and different plants. She didn't have the slightest clue were to begin. Well maybe she should play it safe first and try to capture a bird. A few minutes into this impossible mission and she realized trying to capture a bird without hurting it was not the way to go. So moving to plan two, she quickly began walking on foot looking around. It was then that she came across a Venus fly trap, with a key just sitting in its mouth. Just as Sakura was walking up to it, she was surprised that she was tackled to the ground. Looking up she came face to face to another candidate who obviously wanted the key Sakura had found first. She was sitting on Sakura's chest while pinning her arms. Leaving only Sakura legs to move. That was all she needed. Bending her knees pushing up quickly yet strongly, she was able to through the girl off balance and tumbling off her. As Sakura rose, so did the other girl just as quickly. Both girls were reaching for the item when Sakura dropped down to do a low sweep to knock the girl over and then popping back up to grab the key. Of course the fly trap snapped on Sakura's hand and she struggled to get it free. She was successfully after some time, but was wounded. With a wounded hand and two keys down, four more to go.

Moving forward on, Sakura was faced with a waterfall in a rainy environment. The waterfall was extremely tall and very intimidating with it raining as well. Turning her pants into shorts and jumping into the water, Sakura swam toward the waterfall rocks and began to slowly and carefully climb the obstacle. By now she wasn't the only one. Everyone, trying to come up with a method to get them up faster. Several girls' fates were bruise and broken bones as they fell from such high heights. Sakura began to become more nervous but remember why she was going through all this. It was to be with Syaoran, and darn it she was going to make it. With new determination she continued her climb. Once she finally reaches the top, practically crawling at this point. Seeing another butler holding a key for her, she can't help but softly laughs to herself. The things she did for love.

Making her way to the fourth obstacle, she saw nothing but an empty training field with birds. They looked harmless and Sakura couldn't figure out what they could possibly do with the keys till she saw a tiny bird further on the other sitting on a stack of keys. Smiling to herself she began to make her way their till a whirlwind picked up from nowhere and threw her across the field. Much further from her goal. Growling she tried again and got the same result. It seemed the reason for the birds was to create the element of wind. Sakura then remembered that Tomoyo had made the tail feather top for her. An idea popped in her head. Provoking the birds again by trying to walk toward the little bird again. Of course the wind picked up and Sakura didn't fight it but allowed it to guide her in its twist. The when the timing was right she gently shifted her weight to fall out of the whirlwind and onto the ground near the bird. Jumping up quickly, Sakura jumped up and snatched a key before running past the little bird onto her next challenge.

Next she came to a stop in front of a fire maze before her. Smoke and hot blazes covered the whole field. Bring her left sleeve to her face she treks through the fire. No matter what she did, she kept coming to dead ends. And each dead end meant time lost and more burns to her skin and outfit. By now, she was struggling to breath and time was running out. She couldn't give up she just couldn't. Pushing herself forward she ran into more girls facing the same problem. Not good. Instead of worrying about them and what directions they have already gone through Sakura came up with a plan. If she could jump high enough she could see the exit, but how. Well she was supposed to use all resource around her no matter what to achieve her goal. Spotting one of the girls with their back to her, she began to run quickly before planting her foot onto the other girl's back and shoulder before pushing off high enough to spin into the air. She was able to get the view she needed. Landing gracefully, Sakura took off in the direction she saw from her jump. Finally reaching the goal of seeing the exit, sitting there was another butler holding multiple keys. Grabbing the key with quick thanks, Sakura made her way onto the last challenging.

Lastly Sakura was mentally and physically exhausted. Upon reaching the last field was Syaoran's sister. Titling her head in confusing, Sakura still walked forward to see how to obtain the last key. His sister gave a gentle smile before asking a question.

"The last challenge is to tell me what you learned from each challenge?"

It stumped Sakura, as she wasn't the best at putting things into words when put on the spot but she would make it work.

"From the Earth challenge I learned that I must be willing to be sturdy as a rock in mind and body."

"From the riddle challenge, I learned to be prepared for the unexpected and be willing to sacrifice."

"From the Water challenge, I learned to keep on going even as other failed."

"From the wind challenge, I learned to be flow gracefully and let the wind help guide you rather than fight it."

"From the first challenge, I learned to use all resources at my disposal in order to succeed."

"And from this challenge, I learned what I will need to keep in mind to win the ultimate prize, Syaoran's hand."

Li's sister just smiled and gave Sakura the last key and told her that she may wait in the waiting room till the five hours was up.

-Else where-

Syaoran, his mother and Darien were all watching the competition from in a special room. Syaoran couldn't help but keep his eyes and hopes on Sakura throughout the entire competition. His heart thumped hard as he listened to her talk to his sister. He was sure everyone in the room could hear his heart beating so fast and loud. He had been so worried about her safety the entire time. It didn't go unnoticed by his mother who could only smile to herself at seeing her son being madly in love.


End file.
